


El corazón del minotauro

by Jazmin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ecology, F/M, Lemon, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazmin/pseuds/Jazmin
Summary: Este es un mundo en el que las bestias llevan sonrisas impecables y las criaturas indefensas tienen cuernos enormes. Un mundo en el que un corazón solitario vale su peso en oro para los cazadores furtivos.Él va en busca de dinero fácil. Encontrará eso y mucho más.*Historia a partir de lo visto en los capítulos 86 y 87 de Dragon Ball Super*





	1. Bienvenido a la selva

Colocó el teléfono en la guantera abierta del jeep y le dio play al video con la mano derecha, sin soltar el volante con la izquierda. El sol comenzaba a luchar con la penumbra de la madrugada, pero lo único que él conseguía ver eran las dos franjas iluminadas por el vehículo a pocos metros de ese camino tan empinado. Peligroso. Emocionante.

La pantalla arrojó un nuevo resplandor a la oscuridad en la que se encontraba y la voz del locutor del documental reemplazó el silencio prudente con el que él se había manejado, hasta ese momento:

«La Isla Viridis está ubicada a novecientos cincuenta kilómetros de la costa continental, en la región sur del planeta. Es territorio no habitado por el ser humano y alberga a más de trescientas especies animales y vegetales, algunas de ellas en peligro de extinción, otras inéditas para la Ciencia. Se estima que aún hay por descubrir más de cien especies únicas en el bosque de Viridis, por lo que nuestra ONG, el Fondo Ecológico Universal, está trabajando para protegerlas y estudiarlas...»

Él soltó una risita, sin quitar la vista del frente mientras conducía.

—Fondo Ecológico Universal, ¿eh? —murmuró, incrédulo—. ¿Con cuántos planetas colaborarán? Apuesto a que es puro nombre.

Un ligero cambio en los destellos del celular lo hicieron desviar la mirada, para ver que la imagen dejaba de mostrar los paisajes de la isla y se concentraba en una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos grises y una camiseta con la sigla FEU. Ella fue la que continuó dando la información que él buscaba.

«Entre las víctimas de la caza indiscriminada se encuentran especies como el mamut rayado y el minotauro. Este último ha sido relacionado con el uso de sus cuernos para la obtención de la inmortalidad, a partir de leyendas sin fundamento. El problema es que su precio en el mercado negro es altísimo y los cazadores lo han convertido en su blanco en los últimos veinte años, llevándolo al borde de la extinción. Por eso, hemos abierto una campaña independiente para su protección».

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en el rostro del conductor del jeep. No habría campañas suficientes para proteger a nadie cuando él estuviera frente a ese animal. Dinero fácil y una hazaña única en un terreno desconocido. Él también era una especie en extinción. Que se lo preguntaran a la única de su tipo, que vivía en otra isla haciéndose pasar por una humana corriente.

Entonces, la parte que le interesaba llegó a sus oídos y lo obligó a prestar más atención al audio del video, que seguía reproduciéndose en su guantera. La muchacha había dejado de hablar, para dar paso a otro sujeto de la misma organización.

«Con la colaboración de los habitantes de otras islas de la región y sus autoridades, hemos logrado formar una patrulla que se encarga de monitorear los accesos no autorizados por agua y aire a Viridis. Gracias a la donación de equipo de última tecnología por parte de Corporación Cápsula, estamos combatiendo día a día la caza furtiva. Pero esta es una lucha que no parece terminar nunca. Necesitamos más concien...».

Estaba burlándose del pañuelo que aquel sujeto llevaba atado a la cabeza, estilo bandana, cuando pasó por alto un cepo en el camino que había improvisado sobre aquel risco. El jeep dio un salto y el teléfono salió despedido al vacío. Él apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo, era su único enlace con el que le había hecho el encargo.

—Bien, no te vas a escapar, porquería —siseó al atrapar el móvil en su puño, cuidando de no estrujarlo demasiado.

El ruido del vehículo al caer por el acantilado le llegó un poco tarde. Justo cuando recordó que tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad. ¿Desde cuándo era tan consciente? Iba a quitárselo y a salir volando, pero tenía todo el equipo de búsqueda consigo. Un verdadero arsenal para encontrar a la bestia, en medio de su refugio de la selva. Se estiró hacia atrás, para ver si podía sostener los aparatos, y vio el hermoso horizonte del amanecer girando frente a su rostro. Un alarido de excitación llenó su garganta, lo hizo sentirse más vivo que nunca.

El jeep se hizo trizas con el impacto. El agua se llevó la mayor parte del equipaje, dándole la razón en eso de que ir liviano siempre era mejor. No pudo evitar el golpe. Dolía horrores y había tragado tanta agua salada que le ardía la garganta, pero el cinturón cumplió su función de mantenerlo intacto. Más o menos. La buena noticia era que no se le había quebrado ningún hueso, o hubiese tenido que retrasar todo.

La mala noticia era que el equipo no era sumergible. Cosa increíble para cámaras y sensores a utilizarse en una isla, pero él no iba a cuestionar a esos tarados que lo habían reclutado. Lo iba a hacer a la antigua. Mejor así, más diversión.

Se arrastró hasta la franja de arena entre las piedras y se detuvo a toser como si fuese a expulsar un pulmón. Ese cinturón le podría haber quebrado alguna costilla, de no haber sido él un humano modificado por el maldito Dr. Gero tiempo atrás.

Y las ironías seguían llegando.

La misma chica del video que estaba mirando, minutos antes, se apareció a su lado. Él aspiró una bocanada de aire que lo hizo toser otra vez. Notó, de reojo, que ella se le acercaba con cautela.

—Has tenido una suerte tremenda —dijo ella, con la misma voz del video—. ¿Estás bien?

Él jadeó y volvió a mirarla, dudando de si estaba teniendo una alucinación por el accidente.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó, confundido.

La chica pareció asegurarse de eso, porque asintió. A continuación, levantó la escopeta que había llevado en su mano todo ese tiempo y, con ella, le apuntó a la cabeza.

—Entonces, pon las manos en donde pueda verlas.


	2. El problema de no tener más que dos manos

Aquellos ojos azules eran helados. Como si hubiesen visto toda la crueldad del universo durante siglos y ya no pudiesen sorprenderse por nada. Al mismo tiempo, el aspecto del resto de su cara, su piel, su postura corporal y su sonrisa daban la impresión de la juventud en su mejor momento.

De haber llevado lentes oscuros, Beryl lo hubiera tomado por uno de esos chicos tontos que se perdían en sus excursiones de turismo extremo. Gracias a los dioses, era de noche y esa mirada no podía engañarla. Le daba ganas de aferrarse más a su escopeta y no parar de apuntarle.

—Voy a darte una oportunidad de marcharte —dijo, resuelta a no dejarse intimidar—. Será mejor que la tomes.

El extraño no movió un solo músculo al oírla. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso por el cañón del arma, dirigido a su frente.

—¿Tú vas a darme algo a mí, aparte de una bala? —respondió, casi con incredulidad.

—No estoy bromeando, cazador.

Recién entonces él esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa. La joven activista del FEU pensó que podía estar imaginando cosas.

—¿Cuándo he dicho que lo fuera? —continuó el desconocido, mientras daba un paso hacia ella. De inmediato fue detenido por una bala que pasó junto a su oreja izquierda—. Ah... Ustedes no van a ganar ningún premio al buen trato del turista.

Hubo un revoloteo en algún árbol lejano. Fuera de eso, el paisaje de la noche siguió intacto. Beryl supo que los juegos de palabras no tenían ningún sentido, por más que la situación la llenara de preguntas. Estaba con un extraño, en una zona desolada de la isla.

—La próxima vez no voy a errar el tiro —advirtió, mostrándose firme—. Ahí estás bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Esta isla no es turística y no finjas que no lo sabes.

—¿Cómo que no? —protestó el desconocido—. Mientras no sea privada, cualquiera puede venir a explorar y dar un paseo. Si me das un segundo, te mostraré las cámaras que llevo en el jeep. Están arruinadas ahora, pero...

—No te muevas, hazme el favor —insistió ella, moviendo el guardamanos del arma, con lo que el ruido del siguiente cartucho ubicándose en la recámara para disparar les llegó con fuerza a ambos.

De pronto, él pareció cambiar de opinión. Ella no pudo distinguir si era aburrimiento o desilusión. Lo único que podía notar era que aquella actitud pasiva no iba a durar mucho.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —murmuró él, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el costado.

Ella iba a escupir el insulto que tenía atragantado, cuando la señal de la radio en su cintura la hizo pegar un salto, seguida del pedido de ubicación y estado de su compañero en el refugio. La duda sobre si usar una de sus manos para contestar o seguir con ambas en la escopeta la hizo perder seguridad.

Pudo notar un destello eléctrico de interés en el azul de aquellos ojos desconocidos.

—¿Qué pasa? —contestó, al final, con el radio en su mano izquierda y el arma en su derecha.

No pudo evitar pensar que su hermano estaría muy molesto con ella por su imprudencia, si la viera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la voz masculina al otro lado—. Debiste esperarme.

—Estoy bien, Saphir. Es uno solo. Lo despacharé, tú sigue en lo tuyo.

Ahora sí. El extraño estaba sonriendo encantado, eso era definitivo. Beryl sintió que la sangre le hervía. Tendría que hacerle tragar esa suficiencia en un momento.

Mientras tanto, su compañero continuaba haciéndose el preocupado a la distancia.

—Ahora voy para allá —aseguró a través del parlante de la radio—. No te dejaré sola con cualquier degenerado de los que se aparecen por aquí.

—¡Cumple con tu trabajo, yo haré el mío! —gritó, antes de arrojar el aparato al suelo y volver a sostener la escopeta como debía—. Oh, no. ¿Adónde se fue?

Ya era tarde. Estaba sola, con el arma apuntando a un montón de chatarra que alguna vez había sido un jeep, estrellado en medio de las rocas. El mar iba y venía frente a ella, agitado. Semejante cantidad de combustible en el agua haría un daño terrible. Sin mencionar lo que fuera que aquel tipo había llevado en la parte de atrás. Debían sacarlo, antes de que formara parte de la contaminación que ella tanto combatía.

—¿Lo perdiste? —preguntó con timidez el radio con la voz de Saphir, sobre la arena.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar por la ironía de aquel momento. Luego de un instante de autocompasión, inspiró hondo. Enterraría su frustración debajo de la ira contra los que provocaban esa persecución interminable. Por momentos, era una guerra en la que no veía posibilidades de victoria. Necesitaban un nuevo recurso. Y rápido.

—¡Se fue por tu culpa, tarado! —exclamó, apenas recuperó el radio.

—Sal de ahí, ahora mismo.

—En cinco estoy allá. Vamos a volver para limpiar toda esta basura.


	3. Misterio a la velocidad de un parpadeo

Por la tarde del día siguiente a aquel encuentro, las cámaras instaladas en la isla habían detectado un incidente entre vehículos no identificados por el FEU. Eso solía significar una sola cosa: cazadores furtivos cayendo en alguna trampa que inutilizaba sus transportes y los ponía de muy mal humor. Beryl y Saphir eran los únicos que quedaban en la isla en aquel momento. Muchos de los voluntarios habían salido a hacer una protesta en el mar contra los barcos caza-ballenas, otros estaban asignados a la campaña contra la perforación del Ártico. Poner una prioridad sobre otra era terrible, pero lo cierto era que debían ir adonde los necesitaran.

Ella se decía que podía sola con todo eso, cada mañana. Se lo seguía diciendo en urgencias como aquella, a pesar del escalofrío que la recorría entera.

Saphir parecía eufórico, conducía como un loco y apretaba tanto el volante que tenía los nudillos blancos. Los años de trabajo al aire libre lo habían alejado de aquel biólogo pálido e inocente que se había alistado en el Fondo Ecológico Universal. Ahora llevaba un bronceado eterno que no le favorecía a su piel pecosa y el rubio de su cabello ya era casi blanco por el sol. Lo compensaba haciendo todo el ejercicio que no había hecho en sus primeros veinte años de vida y vistiendo como uno de esos protagonistas de películas de acción de la década anterior.

La misma Beryl a veces no se reconocía en el espejo, así que no podía culparlo.

—No puede ser, ¡van a provocar otro incendio y yo les voy a cortar las pelotas! —gritó su compañero, sin sacar el pie del acelerador.

—Luego de que yo se las patee hasta el cansancio, hombre —completó ella—. No puedo creer que haya gente tan egoísta y destructiva. Todos los días pierdo un poco más la esperanza en la humanidad.

El biólogo pareció tomar conciencia de lo que estaba oyendo y bajó un poco la marcha para mirarla.

—Tampoco digas eso. Aquí estamos más expuestos a estas lacras, pero también existe mucha gente ahí afuera que nos apoya y está contra la caza.

—Sí, supongo —asintió ella, con un suspiro—. Aunque el estar de acuerdo con una causa sin hacer nada por ella tampoco ayuda. Cada vez somos menos.

—Y ellos parecen aumentar. Mira ese desastre.

Llegaron a la región donde se había registrado el disturbio. En efecto, se trataba de un vehículo que había volcado hasta quedar con los cuatro neumáticos mirando al cielo despejado. Tres sujetos, de aspecto sospechoso, agredían a un cuarto. Otros dos gritaban con desesperación desde el interior de la cabina.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —murmuró la joven, horrorizada al ver el panorama.

—¡Se están peleando entre ellos! —respondió Saphir, remarcando lo obvio.

No era algo de todos los días, pero existía la competencia entre cazadores. Estar en medio de un enfrentamiento así podía ser muy peligroso para un activista del FEU.

En eso, Beryl reconoció al que estaba siendo atacado por la mayoría. Era el mismo tipo extraño de la playa. El de la caída libre con el jeep que ella había tenido que sacar del mar después.

—Oh, Kami. Creo que ya he visto a uno de ellos antes —confesó, mientras tomaba un revólver más pequeño y práctico y salía del auto—. Me encargaré de él, tú ve por los que están en el auto.

—Me gustas cuando te pones mandona —ronroneó Saphir, preparándose también—. Me hace acordar a la época en que salíamos.

—A mí me lo recuerda cuando te veo correr, escapando de lo que sea.

—Tan cariñosa.

—Vamos.

Ella pudo sorprender a uno de los atacantes y reducirlo, aunque la facilidad con la que el joven de los ojos azules derribó a los otros dos fue pasmosa.

—Otra vez tú —dijo él, a modo de saludo—. Empiezo a pensar que este lugar es menos aburrido de lo que parece.

—Te equivocas. Esta isla no es divertida —lo corrigió ella—. Puedo recomendarte otros lugares donde la pasarás mejor.

Saphir comenzó a negociar con los que estaban atrapados, para sacarlos a cambio de marcharse de inmediato. El desconocido lo observó como si intentara leer a través de él. No pareció llevarle mucho rato, ya que se volvió de inmediato hacia Beryl.

—No deberías ayudar a estos tipos. Son cazadores, ¿sabes? —dijo, con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz—. Yo que tú los empujaría por aquel barranco. Te librarías de un problema.

—He visto a otros caer de alturas mayores y quedar intactos —rebatió la muchacha—, así que lo dudo.

Sacó el revólver y extendió el brazo en dirección a aquel rostro impasible. Iba a detenerlo o a ponerlo ella misma en un bote directo a la capital más cercana.

—¿Otra vez vas a apuntarme? —se burló el extraño—. ¿No vas a inventar algo mejor?

—Si me dices qué es lo que realmente haces aquí o, al menos, aceptas abandonar la isla sin hacer trampas, puedo ponerme más original en mis reacciones hacia ti.

Esta vez, la luz del sol le daba la oportunidad de ver con más claridad aquella sonrisa.

—No puedo hacer ninguna de las dos. Pero me has dejado con la curiosidad y eso ya puedes tomarlo como un cumplido.

Beryl torció el gesto. Toda la atracción de aquel joven misterioso fue reemplazada por el asco supremo que la invadió al escucharlo decir eso.

«¿Y quién carajo se cree que es para hablar así?».

La distrajo el ruido de los cazadores al taclear a Saphir, para escapar hacia la nube de una cápsula activada que se convirtió en un pequeño helicóptero. En pocos segundos, ya estaban fuera de alcance.

—¡Oigan, vuelvan aquí! —gritó el biólogo, enfurecido, al levantarse del suelo—. O mejor corran, cobardes. ¡No se atrevan a volver jamás por Isla Viridis!

Ella pestañeó varias veces, confundida por la escena que volvía a repetirse frente a sus ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Adónde se ha ido? ¡No aparté la vista más de un segundo!

De no ser por los cazadores inconscientes a sus pies y la presencia de su compañero para confirmarlo, hubiera creído que todo había sido producto de una alucinación.

—¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese tipo? Hubiera jurado que los otros le tenían miedo.

Sí. Era una suerte no haber estado sola con el extraño en aquel momento. O se hubiera declarado fuera de estado mental para seguir trabajando en la isla.

—No lo sé. Ya lo dije y lo confirmo —contestó, malhumorada—. Cada día me sorprendo más.


	4. Nuevos encuentros, antiguas preguntas

—¿Qué estás buscando aquí? —dijo ella, apenas lo reconoció en medio del follaje.

—Dinero —respondió el desconocido.

—Te sugiero que vayas a un banco de la Capital del Sur, porque en la isla no hay ni cajeros automáticos.

—Ya me conozco de memoria eso de los bancos. No es divertido si voy solo.

—Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? —gritó la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia.

—La verdad —explicó él, con tranquilidad. Y no hubo nada en su expresión que delatara la mínima posibilidad de que estuviera bromeando.

Beryl inspiró con fuerza y bajó su arma. Sospechaba que de nada le serviría su razonamiento habitual con aquel sujeto. Ya era la quinta vez que se encontraban en Viridis —o la sexta—, y las circunstancias del extraño de ojos fríos eran cada vez más surrealistas. Cuando no estaba apaleando a otros extraños sospechosos en formas imposibles, estaba metido en algún lugar inaccesible o husmeando en los refugios de los animales más grandes de la isla.

En cada oportunidad, la bióloga del FEU lo llenaba de preguntas que eran respondidas con bromas, frases sin sentido o el mismo silencio de la huida.

El resultado de aquellos incidentes solía incluir a los visitantes indeseados heridos y fuera de la zona, con la excepción del joven misterioso. Ni Saphir ni Beryl podían sentirse tranquilos por esto, a pesar de la enorme disminución de animales desaparecidos o asesinados a escondidas en los últimos meses. 

Les había llegado el rumor de que la competencia por el cuerno del minotauro estaba siendo alentada, con una recompensa millonaria por sumarle el corazón del animal. Como si no bastara con una superstición dañina, debían seguir inventando otras. Y el nombre de un sujeto terrible, Lapislázuli, estaba en boca de todos como el principal aspirante al premio. 

No tenían tiempo ni ganas de jugar a las escondidas con aquel joven escuálido de habilidades circenses y lengua afilada. Debían proteger el escondite del minotauro.

—Lo que intentas es confundirme —protestó, incómoda, sin guardar el revólver—. Estás burlándote de mí.

—No es mi culpa si no haces las preguntas correctas —continuó él—. Hablando de eso, ¿esto es legal para ustedes?

El hecho de que él colgara de cabeza, con los pies atrapados en una soga anudada a una rama de árbol, no impedía que la conversación fuera igual que siempre entre ellos.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó ella, muy digna.

—Esto, si no lo ves —señaló el extraño, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Pueden llenar la isla de trampas? ¿No temen lastimar a algún animal?

«¿Un tipo como tú viene a hacerme esa clase de reclamos?» pensó Beryl, conteniéndose para no dar media vuelta y dejarlo a su suerte. 

Igual, de cabeza y con ese pelo oscuro del revés, tampoco se veía tan mal. Podía tenerlo allí un rato más.

—La última vez dijiste que tu nombre era Diecisiete. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Adelante.

—Bien, Diecisiete. Esa zona legal gris, de la que ustedes se aprovechan al venir aquí, también nos sirve a nosotros —explicó, con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

—No me incluyas con el resto. No tengo nada en común con ellos —interrumpió el joven.

La bióloga hizo de cuenta que no lo había escuchado, por lo que siguió hablando.

—Y en ningún momento he dicho que esa trampa fuera nuestra. Pudo haber sido de algún otro cazador. Yo te he encontrado colgando de este árbol. Nada más.

Dicho esto, ella creyó que era suficiente. Lo mejor era dejarlo ir, llevarse todo indicio de que había alguna trampa en ese lugar y plantar otra en algún punto distante de la isla, donde se pudiera restringir el acceso a animales pero no a humanos que llegaran desde el mar. Lo importante era disminuir las probabilidades de que el escondite del minotauro fuese descubierto.

Aquella mirada azul eléctrico de la primera vez volvió a distraerla. Él la examinaba con intensidad, como si quisiera adivinar algo. Como si esperara sacarle una respuesta a alguna pregunta que no había formulado.

—Mira, lo único que me interesa cazar son billeteras —dijo Diecisiete, luego de un momento de observación silenciosa—. Ya me he hecho un buen botín con estos tipos. Y ni siquiera me gusta el cuero. La que enloquecía por las pieles era mi hermana, e incluso ella ha cambiado. Yo me echo encima lo que encuentre.

—¿Esperas que crea semejante cosa? —reaccionó la activista del FEU, airada.

—En realidad, no me importa.

Una sonrisa del desconocido y ya no había forma de saber quién dominaba la situación y quién colgaba, de cabeza, a merced del viento.

«Ya basta. Lo descuelgo y que desaparezca de mi vista» aulló la conciencia de Beryl, obligándola a sacar la navaja para cortar la soga, como fuese.

Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la soga ya había sido cortada y colgaba, en un nudo flojo, a la altura de las pantorrillas de Diecisiete. Y él seguía sostenido, tal vez, por la mera idea de que había algo atándolo a esa rama. La bióloga en ella gritaba que nada de eso podía ser cierto. Pero sus ojos lo estaban viendo. El extraño misterioso estaba de cabeza, frente a ella, a no menos de dos metros del suelo y sostenido por la nada.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró, aterrada, mientras se acercaba con la mayor delicadeza—. Quédate quieto, no mires hacia arriba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Nada! —gritó, con las manos extendidas—. ¡Mírame a mí!

Beryl notó la desconfianza glacial que pasó por el rostro del desconocido y dejó de intentar atraparlo en el aire. Por un momento, él pareció endurecerse. Fue como observar a un muñeco diabólico, a un maniquí poseído. O a un robot asesino.

—¿A ti? —preguntó Diecisiete, con una voz que bien pudo significar burla.

La conexión entre su mirada sarcástica y la temerosa de ella trianguló el centro de atención hacia el punto de unión de los pies masculinos y la rama del árbol. O la falta de éste.

El joven por fin cayó en la cuenta de que ya nada lo obligaba a permanecer en esa posición. La bióloga se sintió a punto de colapsar y tapó sus ojos con ambas manos.

—¡Ahhh!

«¡No! ¡Va a caerse! ¡Va a desnucarse y el FEU va a tener un escándalo por mi culpa! ¡Mi vida se ha terminado!».

—Ah, esto. —La voz del joven se había suavizado, incluso sonaba jocosa—. Menos mal, ya empezaba a ser incómodo.

El crujido de la madera anunció un movimiento, a través de la oscuridad voluntaria en la que se había sumergido Beryl. Pero no hubo ningún estrépito después. En realidad, no se escuchó nada más.

La curiosidad seguía revelándole escenas increíbles cuando se trataba de Diecisiete. Esta vez, al destaparse los ojos, pudo verlo levitar del derecho, con las piernas cruzadas, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¡Ten cuidado con ese árbol! —lo regañó, apenas pudo reunir algo de voz en su garganta seca—. Respeta un poco el entorno, por favor.

Él inclinó su cabeza a la izquierda, con una sonrisa que no tuvo la picardía de las anteriores.

—Suenas igual a alguien que conocí —aseguró, sin dejar de parecer un buda estrafalario a dos metros sobre el suelo—. Ah, la nostalgia.

Beryl retrocedió unos pasos, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Una sensación agria, una punzada en el pecho, un pensamiento muy pequeño en el fondo de su cabeza. Algo le decía que estaba en un problema más grande de lo que ella podía manejar. La activista en ella se negó a rendirse.

Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante. Luego otro. El arma seguía en su mano, por las dudas.

—¿Qué eres? —dijo y, al hablar, se sorprendió del volumen de su propia voz.

Él flotaba con la facilidad de una pluma. Lo mismo su actitud, se sentía liviana e inestable.

—Ahora empiezan a mejorar tus preguntas —la felicitó, y hubo algo terrible en aquella afirmación—. Esto es divertido, pero debo irme. Hasta la próxima.

Con un guiño, se elevó más y descruzó sus piernas, para despegar como si fuese alguno de esos actores a los que una grúa con cuerdas invisibles sacaba de la pantalla.

—¡No! —exclamó la bióloga, desesperada, hacia la nada—. ¡Ninguna próxima, maldición! ¡Vete de mi isla!

La frustración casi la hizo tirarse al piso para rodar y patalear como una niña. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la presencia de Saphir la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿A quién le gritas? —cuestionó su compañero, con la vista en el celeste vacío sobre sus cabezas—. ¿Y qué es eso de «tu isla»?

—Dioses, nada.

«Estoy volviéndome loca. Debí tomarme esa licencia cuando me la ofrecieron. Ahora empiezo a mirar a estos tipos como si...».

—¿No había una trampa aquí? —volvió a despertarla el biólogo, inquieto.

La soga cortada había caído detrás de un arbusto, fuera del alcance del recién llegado. Beryl decidió obviar el incidente.

—No, Saphir. La olvidaste la última vez.

—¿Estás segura? Hubiera jurado que...

Se lo llevó al jeep, casi a rastras, y ambos regresaron al refugio. En la cima de la colina más alta de Viridis, la instalación consistía en un par de casas cápsulas de tamaño mediano, donde dormían, improvisaban el laboratorio y el centro de vigilancia. Allí monitoreaban a los animales, cuidaban a los heridos y enfermos para después regresarlos o hacían guardia, detectando a los visitantes sospechosos de la isla.

Iba en el asiento del copiloto, con la vista en el cielo veraniego, cuando un recuerdo fugaz de otro incidente la hizo estremecerse. Sus días de adolescente, con su hermano pequeño, en Ciudad Nicky. La catástrofe de ver a su familia siendo devorada por aquel monstruo verde, en plenas vacaciones. El intento de huída junto con Tommy, en el aeropuerto, utilizando las lecciones de vuelo que su tío le había dado. El terror de oír aquellos pasos pegajosos, como ventosas adhiriéndose al suelo, hasta verse rescatada por aquel enano calvo. Los únicos en salir con vida de la ciudad habían sido su hermano y ella, hasta que la muerte de Cell los había devuelto a todos como si hubiera sido un truco de ilusionismo. 

Nunca lo olvidaría. Ella había podido volar también, en aquellos brazos musculosos.

«No sé de qué me sorprendo, a estas alturas» se lamentó, en silencio, con el codo sobre la ventanilla abierta del coche.

Ella sabía que había alguien en el mundo que podía volar, pero todo aquello era parte de una vida lejana, de otra Beryl que creía que la bondad daba súperpoderes. Ver a Diecisiete levitando, alguien tan distinto y de intenciones tan dudosas, la había puesto muy nerviosa.

«Debería buscar a ese calvo para agradecerle. De paso, no estaría de más hacerle unas preguntas».


	5. Yendo hacia atrás

Era el final de un día tranquilo en la isla. El sol se recostaba sobre el mar, recubriendo el paisaje con un manto anaranjado, mientras las aves daban sus últimos cantos antes de dejar el protagonismo al sonido de las chicharras.

Si se acercaba a la colina sobre la que se alzaba la instalación del FEU, Beryl podía disfrutar de un pequeño descanso. Era hermoso dejar que su vista se perdiese en el ir y venir de las olas, hasta que los reflejos sobre el agua cambiaran de tono hacia el plateado y la luna apareciese frente a ella. Momentos como aquél la motivaban a seguir en semejante tarea.

La animaba pensar en cada ínfima victoria a favor de la naturaleza, sin importar los cientos de derrotas que podían estar ocurriendo en el planeta en ese instante.

Aquel rincón del mundo estaba protegido, por el momento. Y era suficiente para ella, por el momento. Pero si sus rivales redoblaban esfuerzos, ella no se quedaría atrás.

Por eso y porque le gustaba la sensación de meterse en problemas, decidió sacar la carta que solía guardar para casos difíciles. Inspiró hondo y echó un último vistazo al cielo multicolor, compartido por un sol débil que no terminaba de irse y una luna tímida para tomar su lugar. Luego sacó su teléfono móvil. Comprobó que tenía señal y se movió para ver si el indicador en forma de antena en la pantalla le daba alguna línea extra.

Debía aprovechar que Saphir se encontraba de licencia, asistiendo al casamiento de su hermana en la Capital del Norte. No podía explicarle lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza durante esas semanas. No creía que él fuese a entender. No como la persona a la que estaba buscando en su limitada lista de contactos.

—Hasta que al fin te acuerdas de mí —bromeó la voz al otro lado de la línea, apenas sonaron un par de tonos.  
—No lloriquees, que tampoco me has llamado —respondió ella, con una sonrisa.  
—Es que estoy muy ocupado.  
—Yo ni te digo. ¿Cómo está el trabajo en el periódico, Tommy?  
—Bien —dijo el joven, luego de un sonoro suspiro—. Sigo haciendo encargos estúpidos la mayor parte del tiempo. Nunca pensé que en esta profesión tuviera que elegir entre conservar mi dignidad o pagar el alquiler. No es que dudara del periodismo, es que no sabía que yo tuviese orgullo.

Beryl evitó la carcajada al imaginar al arrogante Thomas Stone llevando el café en las oficinas de su trabajo.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los adultos, hermano —lo picó.  
—Lo dice la que vive en una isla criando animales y comiendo porquería enlatada, con tal de no volver a dar clases en la Universidad —reaccionó él—. En fin, dime que no me has llamado por algo de eso.

Esta vez, el suspiro resignado vino de ella.

—Ya conoces mis intenciones impuras —confesó, avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en una banca junto a la puerta de la casa cápsula—. Lo siento.

Y era cierto. Lamentaba recurrir a él, estaría despertando uno de los traumas más dolorosos de su infancia. Solo ella sabía lo difícil que había sido para el pequeño Tommy volver a dormir una noche completa, luego de aquel incidente con Cell en el Aeropuerto Basil. Pero ella tampoco podía dormir bien en esos días. Y la posibilidad de resolver este misterio valía la pena para la bióloga. Estaba segura de que para el periodista insaciable en el que Thomas se había convertido sería igual.

En su oído, el teléfono reprodujo la carcajada inocente de su hermano.

—No te pongas sentimental —la animó, tan jovial como siempre—. Tus favores son mucho más divertidos y hasta rentables que mi propio trabajo. Algún día voy a dar en el clavo con alguna cadena grande gracias a ti.  
—O te perseguirán por descubrir algo que no debías —gruñó Beryl, con la culpa atenazándola cada vez más.

Miró a su alrededor. Una lagartija de tamaño mediano había salido de su escondite, detrás de unas rocas, y la observaba con indiferencia. El cielo iba rindiéndose al azul que avanzaba y las estrellas comenzaron a encenderse por todas partes. Una nube de insectos se congregó con rapidez en torno a la lámpara automática que se encendió frente a la casa, apenas la luz natural comenzó a escasear. Entonces, se sintió pequeña, insignificante. La situación había cambiado, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Lo único que podía hacer era notificar a su hermano de esto.

—De eso se trata el periodismo, ¿no? —afirmó Tommy, con confianza, desde el teléfono—. Vamos, habla. ¿A quién hay que desenmascarar? ¿Un industrial sobornando al gobierno para echar su basura al río? ¿Algún famoso vegano usando pieles reales?

La bióloga volvió en sí, del todo. No estaba haciendo mal. Esto era lo único útil que se le ocurría, dadas las circunstancias.

—No —respondió, ya decidida—. En realidad, necesito que encuentres a alguien.  
—Oh —titubeó Tommy. Se lo oía decepcionado—. Pero eso es trabajo para la policía. O un detective privado.

«Lo sé» se dijo, apretando el puño libre sobre su regazo.

—Tú eres lo más parecido a un detective privado que tengo cerca, Thomas.  
—Igual... ¿Quién se te ha perdido? ¿Alguien desertó de la isla?  
—No. Alguien nuevo ha aparecido por aquí. Y puede volar.

«Puede volar».

Beryl esperó alguna reacción brusca en su interlocutor. Incluso se preparó para el caso de que él le colgara y no quisiera atenderla de nuevo por un tiempo. Pero Thomas no demostró más que una leve curiosidad.

—¿Es el mismo calvo que...?  
—No. Este es otro —aclaró, un poco aliviada de no haber quedado hablando sola—. Alto, de ojos azules, con cabello largo. Y dudo mucho de sus intenciones.

El silbido de Tommy solo podía significar una cosa. Se había entusiasmado con el descubrimiento, tanto como ella.

—¿Entonces quieres que lo encuentre?  
—No al nuevo, si lo tengo metiéndose en líos todos los días por aquí. A quien quiero que busques es al calvo.

Silencio. Tommy se había quedado mudo y Beryl se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo sus rodillas frenéticamente, levantando sus talones del piso. Aquello se acercaba demasiado a la herida cerrada en ambos hacía tiempo. Las vacaciones con sus abuelos en Ciudad Nicky les había dejado una huella difícil de borrar.

Por fin, el carraspeo de él la devolvió al presente.

—Pasaron muchos años, Beryl —respondió el periodista, con una gravedad en el tono que no solía tener—. Podría no existir. Tú viste el Torneo de Cell. Él y esos tipos extraños bien podrían haber muerto ese día.  
—Y Cell no hubiese sido vencido jamás —insistió ella—. Tommy, tú y yo sabemos que las cosas no pudieron ser como nos las vendieron.

Frente a ella, la lagartija seguía en la misma posición. Ahora parecía tensa, atenta. La oscuridad comenzó a caer sobre el paisaje, borrando los alrededores hasta dejar el círculo iluminado con la casa como centro.

—Quieres que busque al calvo para pedirle ayuda —resumió Thomas.  
—O información —completó Beryl.  
—Podría estar en cualquier lugar del planeta.  
—Por eso recurro a ti, hermanito. Eres el mejor.  
—Ahora me adulas.  
—Sí.

La dureza en el tono de Thomas la sorprendió. Pero no esperaba que aquella conversación terminase a las carcajadas tampoco. En realidad, había llegado más lejos de lo que suponía. Su hermano estaba tomando las cosas demasiado bien.

—¡Me das muy poco con lo que empezar, Beryl! —protestó el periodista, obligándola a apartar el teléfono de su oreja—. ¡Apenas cuento con una mala película hecha con muñecos para mostrar como héroe a ese impostor de...! Uh.

Ella sonrió. Ya habían tenido esas interrupciones repentinas mientras hablaban.

—Se te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad?  
—También me conoces bastante —contestó él, volviendo a su tono confiado de siempre—. Deja esto en mis manos. Ya veré cómo convierto esta aventura en otro ingreso extra.

La culpa y el miedo volvieron a Beryl, que seguía moviendo las rodillas.

—Ten cuidado, Tommy. No vayas a dar ningún paso importante sin antes consultarme.  
—No te preocupes, esto va a ser divertido. Y rentable. Voy a sacarme este trauma mientras tanto. ¡Ya puedo sentir los zenis cayendo en mis bolsillos!

La llamada se cortó y un estruendo al sur hizo huir a la lagartija. Beryl guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se levantó, con un mal presentimiento.

«No ahora, que sigo sola en la isla» rezongó mientras entraba en la casa, apurada.

Debía buscar las llaves del jeep.

***

Tal como ella se temía, al llegar al lugar de la explosión, se encontró con los restos de un enfrentamiento entre cazadores furtivos. Los culpables del desastre habían huido en coches voladores, dejando el principio de un incendio que ella tuvo que apagar.  
Uno más de tantos.

Intentaba no desanimarse, pero las cosas se volvían cada vez más insostenibles para ella. Necesitaban refuerzos. Urgente. Y no es que tuviese nada en contra de las ballenas, pero la organización podría derivar a Viridis a alguno de aquellos lunáticos que montaban los botes anti-pesqueros.  
Los colaboradores llegaban, se quedaban algunas semanas y luego partían en busca de causas más activas, que les diesen adrenalina y notoriedad en los medios. Los únicos estables allí eran Saphir, ella y las trampas puestas por todo el territorio.  
Corrección. Allí estaba el extraño de ojos azules que podía levitar. Otra vez.

«Empiezo a acostumbrarme a verlo por aquí. No debería estar tan tranquila. Esto grita "ten cuidado" por todos lados» pensó, mientras se acercaba a ver porqué estaba en el suelo.

Ahogó un grito apenas notó, a la luz de los faros del jeep, la mancha oscura en la camiseta de Diecisiete. Corrió a buscar el botiquín, temiendo que él se marchase así. Pero al volver, él todavía estaba sentado en el suelo.

—¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —Fue el único saludo de la bióloga, mientras sacaba los elementos para curarlo.

Él aparecía y desaparecía sin aviso tantas veces, que Beryl ya no se molestaba en decirle hola o adiós.

—¿Esto? No es nada —respondió él, con indiferencia—. Deberías ver otras heridas que he tenido.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, el extraño se quedó quieto, a la espera de lo que fuese a ocurrir. Ella lo observó más de cerca y notó un enorme tajo en su abdomen. Alguien había intentado apuñalarlo. Beryl no sabía si el atacante había tenido suerte o no, pero no quería imaginar en qué estado habría quedado al marcharse.

—No sé de las otras, pero aquí estamos en medio de la selva —continuó, afligida—. De solo mirar ese corte podría infectarse. Ven aquí.

Se armó de valor, inspiró hondo y alargó su mano para apartar los restos de la camiseta en torno a la herida. Él no retrocedió al sentir el roce, ni se sobresaltó al recibir la primera puntada. Solo la miró, con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?  
—No vas a llorar por una aguja, ¿o sí? —contestó, burlona, mientras seguía cosiéndolo—. Con semejantes habilidades...  
—No —interrumpió Diecisiete, con calma—. Lo que digo es ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo? ¿No deberías estar en otra parte, haciendo algo útil?

«Pero ¿qué me está diciendo?».

—Esto es útil, tonto. Sea un ave, un conejo, un zorro o un tipo raro, no puedo dejar a nadie herido y mirar para otro lado.

Así, quedaron por un rato en silencio. Ella hizo el esfuerzo por controlar los mil impulsos que surgían en aquel momento. Quería saber tantas cosas. Quería atraparlo y ponerlo en un bote, en dirección a la capital más cercana. También quería salir corriendo, esconderse de aquel joven que podía sobrevivir a una explosión, una cuchillada y flotar como una burbuja. Quería quedarse así, frente a él, mirar esos ojos y descubrir sus misterios...

—Insistes en recordarme a alguien —dijo él, cerca de su oído, por la pose en la que ella había quedado al atenderlo.

De pronto, Beryl sintió que regresaba a la peor tarde de su vida en Aeropuerto Basil, apretujada con Tommy entre los brazos de otro extraño que levitaba, a varios metros de altura sobre la pista.

—Tú también —se sinceró, tratando de no desconcentrarse—. Aunque no te le parezcas en nada.

Entonces, Diecisiete se inclinó para quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—¿No vas a aprovechar para llenarme de preguntas molestas?

Beryl sintió que se le erizaba la nuca y un cosquilleo descendía por su espalda. Empezaba a considerar la opción de correr.

—Cállate. Ya voy terminando —respondió, evadiendo su mirada y echándose hacia atrás apenas cerró el nudo—. ¿Ves? Unos cuantos puntos no duelen nada.

Él la imitó, todavía sentado, y sonrió de lado. Seguía observándola como si quisiera leer algo en ella.

—Yo no dije que doliera.  
—Sí. Claro. Te has portado bien —lo felicitó Beryl, con una risita nerviosa—. Déjame revisarte, puede ser que necesites más puntos si esto otro que tienes en el estómago es más que un arañazo.

La bióloga se giró para buscar en el botiquín más elementos para limpiarlo, pero él se quitó la camiseta de un movimiento rápido y ella quedó congelada, con una botella y una gasa nueva en las manos. Nerviosa, intentó disimularlo y, para su infinita vergüenza, derramó el agua oxigenada sobre el pecho de Diecisiete.

Se miraron, en un breve instante de sorpresa, antes de reaccionar.

—¡Lo siento!

Ella empezó a secarlo frenéticamente, colorada hasta las orejas, entonces él le quitó la gasa y la arrojó lejos, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo sobre su pecho.

—Eres muy inocente, Beryl —murmuró, burlón.

Parecía desafiarla, sin esperar demasiado de ella.  
Aquello la indignó. La situación la superó y la burbuja de tensión en la que ambos se habían mantenido esos días mutó de repente.  
Algo de la chica rebelde de la adolescencia volvió a surgir, cuando un ardor conocido la asaltó bajo el ombligo, como un relámpago. En un instante, la crisis en la isla, el misterio del calvo, su cansancio y su frustración quedaron relegadas al fondo de su cabeza. Incluso los árboles que los rodeaban se le hicieron borrosos. Todas las voces de alarma en su mente quedaron silenciadas.  
Por eso, Beryl se acercó a Diecisiete, con lentitud. Se apoyó en su pecho y avanzó un poco más. Su puño se relajó y sus dedos se extiendieron, rozando los de él, pasando los límites de su agarre, para acariciar la piel de abajo.

Él la observó, alerta como un gato, pero sin decir palabra.

Entonces, ella lo obligó a echarse atrás. Y algo debió notar en su expresión, porque el joven se relajó, al menos en apariencia, y se dejó llevar al suelo. No sin aferrar la mano en la que ella seguía sosteniendo la botella vacía, para apoyarla en tierra y, tal vez, evitar que escapara.

Así, le soltó la mano que tenía en el pecho y pareció aguardar, con curiosidad, a lo que ella fuese a hacer.  
Ella no protestó por la posición incómoda. En cambio, aprovechó la cercanía.  
Los pectorales de Diecisiete parecieron de piedra cuando ella le dibujó con las uñas pequeños surcos hacia el sur, pero fue con rapidez en dirección a la cintura del pantalón. Le desprendió un botón y se dio cuenta de que había soñado con esta escena, no hacía mucho.  
Él se apoyó en los codos y se levantó un poco, acercando su boca a la de ella, respirando con fuerza, cerca, muy cerca.  
Entonces, el chillido de un pájaro cortó el ambiente e hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.  
Ella retrocedió, espantada y sintiendo el calor de todo el sol que se había marchado de la isla dentro de sus mejillas.

—Oh. Yo... Ahora, yo...

Diecisiete se puso de pie en un instante, con su habitual expresión fría. Beryl evitó mirarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Suficiente. He estado muy vago, mira con qué poco he caído herido. Debería ponerme en forma de nuevo, ¿no?

Así, sin explicación y sin abrocharse los pantalones, salió volando y la dejó sola.  
La bióloga no alcanzó a encontrar en su cabeza los regaños de siempre sobre su presencia indeseada en la isla.  
En realidad, no pudo más que golpearse la frente con un puño, una y otra vez.

—¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Estúpida, estúpida!


	6. Ansiedad y secretos

Diecisiete no entendía cómo un lugar tan pequeño podía guardar tantos secretos. Su fuerza y su velocidad no significaban nada en aquella selva. Y es que el problema estaba en los detalles más simples, cuando se trataba de resolver un misterio humano. Él había perdido bastante de su identidad como uno, al no tener sus recuerdos intactos de la época previa a ser un androide. Así que le quedaban el instinto y el razonamiento lógico para entender a aquella sociedad, a sí mismo y a su hermana.

Había rechazado cualquier idea sobre encajar en aquel mundo, pero no podía quedar fuera del sistema por completo. No le quedaba otro remedio más que buscarse el sustento. Y ya que iba a hacerlo, ¿para qué aburrirse en el proceso?

Sin embargo, hasta los criminales tenían reglas. Todos eran tan simplones. Allí, en medio de la selva de Viridis, sus competidores lloriqueaban porque él no respetaba al que había llegado primero a algún sector. Les molestaba que les quitara la comida o el dinero que tuvieran encima. ¿No eran ladrones ellos también, en algún sentido? Si se hablaba de «la ley de la selva» era por algo.

Los perdedores también se enojaban porque no les dejaba asesinar a otros animales que no figuraran en la recompensa. Como si dejar un reguero de sangre y destrucción los fuese a ayudar a otra cosa que no fuese ser descubiertos.

Por eso, había decidido que no habría nadie más que él detrás del minotauro. Haría las cosas con rapidez y se llevaría el premio del millonario demente Zarqun Mirk. Que el viejo se comiera el corazón, se indigestara y luego se fuera al infierno. Era obvio que ninguna de esas supersticiones podía ser real. Pero los millones de zenis prometidos eran un buen incentivo para estar ahí encondido, soportando el calor húmedo y los mosquitos. El ir y venir de las aves. Los topos, que hacían un ruido molesto bajo sus pies. Los guepardos, que saltaban sobre él con insistencia. Toda la isla era una masa de ki palpitante, movediza, engañosa. No había manera de saber cuál de todas las presencias, incluso las más pesadas y lentas, podía ser la que buscaba.

Tendría que buscar al minotauro, hasta llegar a verlo.

En aquellas semanas, había ido moviéndose de un sector a otro con tranquilidad. El bicho no tenía alas, según las descripciones. No podía marcharse de allí. A pesar de eso, de su paciencia y meticulosidad, ya había cazado más de cincuenta billeteras de otros cazadores. Y la atención de aquellos ingenuos del FEU ya estaba sobre él.

Si pensaba en las cosas que debía ceder en nombre del beneficio futuro, la balanza ya empezaba a igualarse. Y eso no le gustaba nada, si el trabajo debía ser fácil.

Aquella misma mañana, se sorprendió enfocando su concentración en sentir a un escarabajo amarillo a sus pies. Millones de zenis a punto de perderse en esa selva, y él practicando cómo sentir el ki de un insecto.

Diecisiete se tragó la indignación, con un suspiro, mientras el escarabajo seguía su camino por el barro. Se recostó contra el árbol a su espalda y miró al cielo, recortado entre las copas de los árboles. Sobre su cabeza, una decena de mariposas volaban en reunión, ignorándolo. Al fin y al cabo, que aquella tierra se le resistiera tenía su parte interesante. Aunque los últimos días se sentía impaciente. Y no sabía por qué.

Pensaba en eso, cuando se rascó de forma inconsciente los puntos sobre el estómago. Entonces, se detuvo, alarmado. ¿Se habrían infectado? No sentía que su cuerpo estuviese más lento, ni que su fuerza hubiese disminuido. No había nada fuera de lo normal. Pero una leve ansiedad lo asaltó. Debía consultar eso con la única que podía darle la respuesta.

Las nubes de mariposas y el mismo escarabajo amarillo del camino se espantaron al sentirlo levantarse de la roca sobre la que estaba sentado.

Cuando se elevó para llegar a la colina donde sentía a Beryl, un alivio enorme lo inundó hasta llevarse su malhumor. Aterrizó justo detrás de la casa cápsula del FEU, lleno de una energía nueva que era difícil de contener.

«Este lugar debe aburrirme tanto, que con cualquier cosa me entusiasmo» concluyó, mientras la localizaba en el patio trasero.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, hablando con alguien por videollamada. La señal no parecía muy buena, pero pronto fue obvio que el que estaba al otro lado era el tipo musculoso que se había marchado de Viridis hacía algunas semanas.

—Lamento haberme enfermado así, Beryl.  
—No digas tonterías, Saphir. ¿Quién elige el momento de contraer varicela?

Diecisiete la observó. Desde la coleta baja en su cabello castaño rojizo, a su espalda en verde y los pantalones cortos que mostraban las piernas cubiertas por el repelente de insectos pastoso y blanco. Estaba llena de marcas de sudor. Incluso tenía manchas de tierra en el trasero, que pedían a gritos ser sacudidas.

«¿Qué habrá estado haciendo? ¿Me perdí algún espectáculo interesante?» se preguntó, un poco frustrado.

Él tenía toda la isla bajo vigilancia. Y eso incluía a los pocos humanos que pasaban por allí o la habitaban. No estaba todo el tiempo detrás de Beryl, porque en pocos días él ya se había aprendido la rutina de la bióloga. No había nada en particular. Nada más que el misterio del animal que tenía escondido.

—Yo estaba vacunado, lo juro —siguió quejándose el rubio grandote desde la pantalla del ordenador portátil del FEU—. El problema es que olvidé la última dosis. Nunca pensé que uno de los niños del pueblo me contagiara.  
—Lo importante es que guardes reposo y sigas todas las indicaciones del médico —contestó Beryl, en un tono que al androide se le hizo irritante—. A tu edad, es una enfermedad peligrosa.

Otra vez, volvía a ahogarse en ansiedad. Molesto, pensó en interrumpirla. 

Se detuvo, a medio camino. No podía permitirse que aquel sujeto lo viese. Su mejor arma, contra la policía y contra los guerreros que lo habían vencido años antes, era el anonimato. Una cosa era ser un visitante sospechoso, otra muy distinta mostrarse antes de desaparecer a un animal tan buscado. Pondrían su identikit por todas partes y tendría al grupo de saiyajines locos encima en cualquier momento. Sin hablar de su hermana, que iría a patearle el culo apenas se metiese en problemas. Así se lo había prometido, antes de marcharse con el calvo que la había dejado embarazada.

—Me pondré bien muy rápido y volveré por ti —prometió en ese momento Saphir, regresándolo al presente.  
—Vuelve por Viridis —corrigió Beryl, entre risas—. Me pondrás más contenta.

Diecisiete se cruzó de brazos, a la sombra de la vegetación, y aguardó a que aquello terminara.

—Mamá te envía saludos. Aquí todos te extrañan, Beryl.  
—Salúdalos de mi parte.

«¿Cuánto más pueden seguir?» se preguntó, recordando su antiguo carácter volátil. El Diecisiete de la época de Cell hubiese mandado todo al diablo al segundo día. Y él llevaba más de un mes dando vueltas por la isla, observando y escuchando desde la oscuridad, evitando pisar bichos y cuidando árboles.

«¿Qué me está pasando?».

Una parte de él decía que debía raptar a la bióloga, exigirle la ubicación del minotauro y cobrar la recompensa.

La otra parte le decía que no podía tomar esa decisión con imprudencia. Había trampas en la isla, muchas más de las que él había imaginado en un principio. Ese era el secreto de que el lugar se mantuviese con tan poco personal. Si acorralaba a la muchacha, ella podía activar algún mecanismo oculto y su presa quedaría fuera de su alcance, tal vez por siempre.  
Lo único que le quedaba era hacer de cuenta que todo aquello era un juego. El que tardase más en perder la paciencia, ganaría seguro.  
Inquieto, trató de consolarse pensando en la emoción de la competencia con el FEU. Aunque cada vez más cosas se cruzaran por su cabeza, complicando el asunto.

De pronto, recordó a alguien mucho más calificado que él para esta aventura. Alguien que hubiese podido acabar con todo sin problemas. Lamentablemente, era el mismo que hubiese despreciado el solo oír la palabra «cacería».

«Ironías de la vida» se dijo, con una media sonrisa de nostalgia.

En realidad, ya no importaba. Dieciséis estaba muerto. Dieciocho se había vuelto blanda y aburrida. Quedaba él, como último portador de la ira de los androides contra aquel mundo podrido. Y no pensaba dejar de rebelarse, hasta el final de sus días.  
Estaba a punto de lanzar un rayo minúsculo a la antena que comunicaba la isla con el resto del mundo, cuando recordó su propio teléfono para contactar al viejo loco que le había hecho el encargo.  
Resopló, impaciente. Y la conversación de Beryl volvió a ocupar el lugar central en su atención.

—Ah, uno de los chicos del FEU me comentó algo interesante —continuó hablando Saphir—. Resulta que hay rumores de que fue el dueño de Industrias Mirk el que puso la recompensa por el corazón del minotauro. No quiere el cuerno. Se lo dejará al cazador que lo mate, para que lo entregue al mejor postor. Pero el tipo lo niega, por supuesto. Y, sin pruebas, la policía no puede hacer nada.  
—No harán demasiado, en caso de haberlas —respondió Beryl, con visible resignación—. Mirk debe tener a todos comprados.

«Y no se imaginan hasta qué punto» pensó el androide, con una risita.

Sin dejar de hablar, la bióloga había tomado más repelente del pote y se lo pasaba por los brazos y los hombros. El que la espiaba sintió la repentina urgencia de buscar un río y sumergir la cabeza. Sin duda, el clima en Viridis era insoportable.

—He estado pensando en ese loco invencible que irá a la isla —dijo el del otro lado de la pantalla, luego de un carraspeo extraño—. El tal Lapislázuli.  
—Ajá. No he visto a nadie nuevo por aquí —añadió la joven, sin dar importancia al rojo creciente en el rostro de la pantalla al verla pasarse la crema por el cuello.  
—Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si no se tratara de uno solo?

«Así que se ha filtrado el nombre que le di a Mirk. Si llega a enterarse Dieciocho...» pensó el androide, en alerta.

Beryl dejó la tarea con el repelente, para desestimar la hipótesis.

—No es una organización. Lo describieron como alguien agresivo y difícil de tratar.  
—Sí, pero también dijeron que era un tonto despreocupado.  
—Ya sabes lo poco creíbles que son los rumores, Saphir.  
—Lo sé, pero ¿y si se trata de dos personas? —insistió el otro—. Uno llamado Zuli, el otro Lapisla... ¿Te imaginas? —Se interrumpió, con una ruidosa carcajada—. ¿Cómo no van a ser unos inadaptados? ¿Qué clase de nombres son ésos?

Diecisiete apretó los dientes. La herida en su abdomen comenzó a molestarle. Tenía los brazos cruzados con tanta fuerza, que estaba lastimándose.

Más allá de su furia, de los mil pensamientos llenos de resentimiento hacia la humanidad entera y el Dr Gero como su representante más distintivo, el androide vio que Beryl reaccionaba con frialdad a la broma.

—Aunque fuese así, no lo sé. —La oyó, distante—. Y no le veo la gracia.

«Yo tampoco. Pero luego reiremos todos juntos, cuando ustedes entiendan el chiste completo» prometió, con el frío metálico corriendo por sus venas de nuevo.

En situaciones como aquella, era como si volviese a aquel depósito con forma de ataúd en el laboratorio del último científico de la Red Ribbon. Allí, donde sabía que había muerto para renacer como aquel monstruo. Era consciente de que una parte de él nunca había salido de aquella cueva en las montañas.

Ni debía hacerlo, porque olvidaría la diferencia más importante entre él y los humanos normales.


	7. Sobre causas perdidas

Sin darse cuenta, Diecisiete se había hundido en el vacío negro de sus pensamientos. El resto de la conversación entre los biólogos del FEU pasó por sus oídos, de forma superficial.

—Lo siento, Beryl. Debería estar allí, apoyándote.  
—Guarda esas energías, tonto.  
—Nos vemos pronto.  
—Cuídate.

Pero ella no había reído. Aquel idiota había hecho mofa de su situación y la de su hermana, sin saberlo; se había reído de sus nombres y los había llamado inadaptados. Y ella no había entrado en el juego. Eso era interesante.

Después de todos los indicios, no dejaba de pensar que Dieciséis y ella se hubiesen llevado bien, de haberse conocido. Pero allí solo estaba él. Y ni siquiera era capaz de hablar civilizadamente con su hermana en los últimos años.

Debía contenerse. No podía dejarse llevar y perder aquel dinero.

—¡Ahhh! —El grito de Beryl fue tan impresionante, que hizo volar a varios pájaros pequeños que picoteaban en el suelo—. ¡Diecisiete, no te aparezcas así, de la nada! ¡Me asustas!

De frente, se veía muy graciosa. Tenía el rostro lleno de crema contra los mosquitos, igual que los brazos, los hombros por fuera de la musculosa y el cuello. En el escote, tenía los rastros de sus dedos, ya que se había aplicado el producto sin mirar lo que hacía.

De pronto, Diecisiete consideró alargar el brazo para distribuir el sobrante. La idea quedó en su cabeza, rebotando como una pelota de ping pong.

—Oh —balbuceó, apenas pudo reaccionar—. Bueno, debería decir que lo siento, ¿verdad?  
—Solo si realmente lo lamentas —respondió ella, reparando en el enchastre sobre su pecho—. De corazón. Si no, no tiene sentido que gastes saliva.  
—Entonces no diré nada. Te ves muy bien, así de agitada.

La bióloga dejó de pasarse la mano por el escote de la camiseta y levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo?

Él se quedó tan extrañado como ella.

«Mierda. ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió eso? No debo distraerme así».

—Me refería a la agitación del susto. No a que...  
—Está bien —interrumpió ella, sonrojada—. No lo empeoremos. Pero sigues en cueros. ¿Has estado así todos estos días?

El androide enarcó las cejas, sin entender la finalidad de la pregunta. En realidad, ella debía saber que él habría estado desnudo de la cintura para arriba desde que aquellos matones de la competencia lo habían atacado. Y ella casi lo había dejado sin pantalones, después.

—Sí. ¿Es malo? Hace mucho calor.

Ella pareció darse cuenta, por fin, pero su mente podía haber seguido de largo varios kilómetros. Porque su rostro delató una pena infinita, como si hubiesen estado en pleno invierno y él tiritara en un rincón.

—Es cierto, qué tonta soy. ¡Pero si tus cosas se perdieron cuando caíste por el acantilado la primera noche! Ven. Voy a revisar tus puntos y, de paso, te daré una camiseta.

—¿Es neces...?

«Me está dejando entrar» se interrumpió, con rapidez. «Mejor la sigo. Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé».

El interior de la casa cápsula que servía de centro de operaciones de los biólogos del FEU era bastante sencillo. Desordenado. Caótico, en realidad. Cada centímetro de la habitación que debía ser el living-comedor, estaba ocupado por un escritorio, un archivero o alguna caja de cartón con papeles, que en el exterior tenía el símbolo de reciclado. No había monitores a la vista, por lo que dedujo que la vigilancia de sectores se realizaba en otro lado. O en el portátil que Beryl llevaba en sus manos en ese instante.

Al fondo había un pasillo, que seguramente llevaba a las demás habitaciones. Si es que había más de dos. La austeridad en la que vivían los biólogos lo sorprendió.

Luego recordó haber visto a Beryl en otro documental, mientras se preparaba para venir a Viridis. En el video, ella había argumentado contra el derroche de recursos que suponía el consumismo, además de la producción de desechos cada año, debido a la frenética actualización tecnológica. La polémica había llevado al foco de la opinión pública a la mismísima Bulma Briefs. No había terminado de verlo, pero suponía que Beryl debía haber logrado algo importante. De lo contrario, no estaría allí, encargándose de otra cosa.  
Que cada elemento de la casa tuviese el logo de la Capsule Corp, en verde y con la leyenda "Eco Friendly" debajo, no le extrañó. Se preguntó cuál sería el siguiente lío en el que la joven se metería, una vez que él se hubiese llevado al minotauro y se hubiese ganado su odio por siempre. Lo mejor era no pensarlo.

Entonces, la pizarra de corcho sobre una de las paredes le llamó la atención. En medio de decenas de papeles parecidos, había una ilustración. Una especie de retrato animal.

«Eso es...».

Desde allí, sobre un fondo gris, lo observaba un minotauro con expresión pacífica. El coloreado era un poco torpe, pero no había dudas. Aquella era su presa.

—¿Todos estos dibujos son tuyos? —preguntó, fingiendo poco interés, cuando ella regresó—. No es que haya visto demasiados dibujantes, pero puedo notar que eres buena.

Beryl corrió las pilas de papel reciclado de una mesa y colocó el botiquín, además de varias prendas masculinas en colores estrafalarios.

—Gracias, pero no es para tanto. No hago más que copiar. Solo dibujo lo que veo —contestó, relajada, antes de añadir con rapidez—. Es decir, en revistas, fotos... esas cosas.

El androide ya se había dado cuenta de que los dibujos sobre aquella pared no eran copias de ninguna fotografía. La bióloga se pasaba los días trabajando bajo el sol y las noches vigilando y persiguiendo a los cazadores. Era obvio que no tenía tiempo de ponerse a buscar libros.

«No se ven árboles. Aunque podría no haberlos dibujado por pereza» apuntó, mentalmente, mientras observaba los demás dibujos para disimular, antes de echar al del minotauro un último vistazo. «Y eso del suelo, parece roca. ¿Lo de atrás es un halo de luz? ¿Acaso está bajo tierra?».

—Entiendo —dijo, señalando de nuevo el de su interés—. A éste no le falta mucho.

Ella volvió a relajarse y se le acercó, con alcohol y algodón en mano.

—No, está terminado —explicó, animada, mientras comenzaba a limpiarlo en torno a la cicatriz—. ¿Ves esa franca en blanco sobre el pelo del lomo? Es una hembra.

Él se apoyó contra la mesa y se dejó hacer. Su mente había quedado absorta en el dibujo.

—Interesante.  
—Se diferencian así, además de por el tamaño —continuó la bióloga, luego de asentir satisfecha por el estado de la herida—. El macho tiene todo el lomo en violeta oscuro.  
—Tenía —la corrigió él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, cuando Diecisiete notó que ella delataba en su rostro un temor inmenso. ¿Había hablado de más? Pero, ¿con respecto a qué? Si ya todo el mundo sabía que había un minotauro en la isla.

—¿Eh? Ah, claro. Me entusiasmo tanto, que no puedo hablar de ellos en pasado —se excusó Beryl, dando por terminada la revisión de la herida con una leve palmada en el hombro desnudo del androide—. Es una cuestión de principios para mí. Creo que, a pesar de la maldad y la ignorancia del ser humano, todavía hay esperanzas.

Ella ya estaba guardando los elementos de curación y separando lo que era para desechar, cuando Diecisiete decidió sincerarse.

—En cambio, para mí es una pérdida de tiempo.

Beryl cerró con fuerza la caja del botiquín al oírlo.

—No deberías decir eso y estar aquí.

El silencio en el que quedaron, luego de eso, fue extendiéndose y haciéndose más pesado, imposible de romper.  
Diecisiete exhaló con fuerza, incrédulo de la reacción exagerada que había obtenido a un planteo tan obvio. ¿Es que ella no lo veía?

—Mira, no es por ofender a tu dibujo, pero ese bicho es espantoso —continuó, incapaz de dejar el asunto—. Podrías dedicarte a proteger pájaros, delfines o animales con más posibilidades que un... —Y se detuvo un instante, antes de encontrar la palabra exacta que estaba necesitando—. Un monstruo.  
—¡Los monstruos también merecen vivir! —exclamó Beryl, horrorizada.

Él se percató de que no había sido buena idea provocarla así. No obtendría nada.

«Esto es malo. ¿Por qué estoy hablando de semejante tema con ella?».

Pero algo en la indignación apasionada de su interlocutora le hizo hervir la sangre. No pudo detenerse.

—Así que eras así de simple —retrucó, sarcástico—. Una de esas fanáticas de las causas perdidas.

Ella perdió del todo la compostura y se volvió hacia él.

—¡El simple eres tú! —contestó, más que ofendida—. ¿Sabías que casi todo lo que nos rodea como sociedad ha sido imposible para alguien? Nuestra propia supervivencia, frente a ciertas enfermedades o invasores del exterior. ¡Cualquier cosa es una causa perdida, hasta que alguien gana donde otros no pudieron!

Diecisiete no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por evadirla. Parecía a punto de abofetearlo. Y él estaba irritado, pero no entendía qué lo había puesto así.

Furioso por el desliz, se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota, contra la única a la que podía sacar información de utilidad.

—Suenas muy motivadora. Debes ser la última de toda tu organización que aún piensa así —respondió, agotado—. Sino mírate, abandonada en la selva.

Ella volvió a enfrentarlo, con la frente en alto.

—No me importa. No tiene nada de malo ser la última, el recuerdo de algo que ya no existe. Todos lo somos, en algún sentido.

«Y ahora parece que va a llorar. ¿Cuándo dejé de hacer divertidas las discusiones? Perdí la práctica, tantos años estando solo» se dijo, cada vez más incómodo.

Al pensar en eso, se acercó a ella y le corrió un mechón de la frente. Ella evitó mirarlo, pero no lo rechazó.  
Él le tomó el mentón y corrió los restos de crema sin absorber en una de sus mejillas.

—Si la realidad fuese como en tu discurso, sería bonito —reconoció, sin poder evitar las ganas de seguir acercándose, a pesar de que ya no quedaban más que escasos centímetros entre ellos.  
—Y si fuese como en el tuyo, sería muy triste —murmuró ella, volviendo a poner sus ojos grises en los de él—. Por suerte, estás equivocado.

Olía a insecticida. Y a crema de anciana. Se veía como si hubiese escapado del nido de una manada de monos. Pero, así y todo, ¡se le hacía tan bonita!

—Si no fuese así —contestó Diecisiete mirando sus labios, como en un trance—, de todas formas, yo...

Un aleteo histérico desde una ventana hizo que la bióloga se alejara y lo obligase a retroceder, con repentina frialdad.

—Espera. Son unas crías de gaviota que quedaron en recuperación —explicó, con detalles que a él no le interesaban—. Ya deben estar poniéndose más fuertes. Debería liberarlas o no podrán reintegrarse a la selva.

En un instante, lo dejó solo en aquel lugar que no debía haber pisado jamás. Allí estaba la imagen del minotauro hembra del que no debía saber nada, los archivos de la organización que lo protegía y el ordenador con las cámaras de su escondite. Pero él siguió perdido en su propio desconcierto.

«De todas formas... ¿qué? ¿Qué estaba por decirle? ¿Qué me pasa?».

La respuesta no estaba muy lejos, tampoco. Sus piernas no habían estado tan flojas desde que se había encontrado con Cell imperfecto, cara a cara. Y la sensación en su pecho era el opuesto exacto de aquel asco inmenso. Estaba a gusto allí, frente a Beryl, frente a su flequillo castaño, sus ojos grises, su valentía y su ingenuidad. Más que a gusto. Hervía de anhelo porque ella le dedicara la mitad de sus esfuerzos.  
La sintió venir de regreso a la sala y su corazón dio un vuelco.  
Pero ella arremetió contra el androide, le arrojó el montón de ropa colorida y volvió a alejarse.

—Toma. Vístete con esto y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí o a mi compañero —ordenó, todavía molesta.

Él no se dignó a mover un dedo para sostener las camisetas, ni para levantarlas una vez que cayeron al suelo. Se sentía incapaz de marcharse. No podría alejarse en esas condiciones.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con terquedad—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me encuentras de nuevo?  
—Cállate —respondió la bióloga, titubeante—. Y vete. Deberías irte. No quiero saber por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles.

Diecisiete la miró y se dio cuenta, entre otras cosas, de que estaba celoso del minotauro, de las gaviotas, del idiota de Saphir y del resto del universo. No tenía experiencia con aquella maraña de sentimientos que lo invadía.

Estaba metido en un grave problema. Pero sus fuerzas en aquel momento solo alcanzaban para una cosa a la vez.

—No volveré a decirlas —prometió, en un impulso—. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Beryl se volvió hacia él, con una expresión entre sorprendida y aliviada en sus ojos.

—¿De verdad? ¿Las seguirás pensando?

Él se le acercó, de nuevo. Cerró la distancia, tomándola de la cintura, hasta sentir su calidez contra el torso desnudo. Sabía que estaba por ocurrir algo de lo que no podría arrepentirse después. Sabía que estaba complicando las cosas, más de lo conveniente.

—No lo sé —dijo, y estaba siendo sincero—. Si encuentras una forma de controlar eso, me avisas.

Y la besó, como no recordaba haber hecho nunca desde que había despertado en aquella vida vacía.


	8. El siguiente nivel - Parte I

Beryl se acercó al hueco por el cual echaba el alimento para las crías de gaviotas sin que tuviesen contacto con ella. Era importante darles la posibilidad de seguir siendo silvestres. Pronto estarían sanas del todo y volverían con los de su especie, aunque su madre ya no estuviese para protegerlos. Con una mano, cumplió con su tarea, mientras con la otra se limpiaba una lágrima de frustración de la cara.

«Si la realidad fuese como en tu discurso, sería bonito» había dicho Diecisiete, luego de ofenderla con los peores argumentos.

¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez que le gustaba alguien, resultaba ser tan incompatible con ella? Y no es que se hubiese permitido pocas relaciones. Pero, cuando lo intentaba, terminaba teniendo un pésimo gusto para elegir a los hombres.

El colmo había sido Saphir y su convivencia obligada con ella, luego de encontrarlo en la cama de aquella misma casa con uno de los aprendices del FEU. Al final, habían perdido al voluntario y, lo peor, habían quedado solos en la isla. Lo más divertido era que no le importaba su noviazgo más que su tarea en Viridis. Con solo haberse dado cuenta de eso, su orgullo se había recuperado bastante.

Ahora, después de meses de evitar la tentación de caer enredada con su ex, aparecía aquel joven extravagante y de actitud sospechosa. ¿Es que no se cansaba de fijarse en tipos poco confiables?

«Tiene que ser la abstinencia. Debí haber hecho que Saphir se fuera. Para estas alturas, ya hubiese encontrado a otro compañero del FEU para reemplazarlo en la vigilancia de la isla. Incluso, si es por la abstinencia, podría estar acostándome con él y no mirando con tantas ganas a este loco insoportable que puede volar».

Una vez que dejó a las gaviotas más tranquilas con su alimento, regresó al interior de la casa por la puerta de la cocina.  
Diecisiete no se había marchado. Y ella lo hubiese preferido.

Nerviosa, arremetió contra él. Le arrojó el montón de ropa de su ex que había tomado para prestarle, por el incidente con la camiseta, y volvió a alejarse.

—Toma. Vístete con esto y no vuelvas a aparecer frente a mí o a mi compañero —ordenó, esperando sonar terminante.

Él no se dignó a mover un dedo para sostener las camisetas, ni para levantarlas una vez que cayeron al suelo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, como si lo decepcionara que el juego hubiese terminado—. ¿Qué vas a hacer si me encuentras de nuevo?

«¿Qué puedo hacer contigo a estas alturas? ¿Qué más nos queda?» hubiese dicho la Beryl más joven e inocente, que pensaba que un hombre atractivo no era más que eso.

—Cállate —respondió, titubeante—. Y vete. Deberías irte. No quiero saber por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles sobre mi trabajo.  
—No volveré a decirlas. Solo tienes que pedirlo.

Beryl lo oyó y el aleteo en su estómago la hizo alarmarse. Eso no era lo que debía pasarle. No en medio de semejante conversación.

«No es más que un idiota impulsivo de boca floja. Aun así, estoy jodida».

Se volvió hacia él, entre sorprendida y aliviada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, rogando que él no volviera a reírse de ella—. ¿Las seguirás pensando?

Cuando él avanzó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, Beryl sintió que todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. La vez anterior, Diecisiete había huido. Algo confuso, sí, pero la había dejado sola con cualquier excusa. Ahora, después de mostrarle su cara más desagradable, la miraba con ojos de cachorro perdido y le prometía no volver a contradecir sus ideas.

Aquello era mala señal. El peor de los escenarios que ella podía imaginar.

—No lo sé —contestó él casi sobre su boca—. Si encuentras una forma de controlar eso, me avisas.

«Por favor, no salgas corriendo esta vez» pensó Beryl, aferrándose a esos brazos que en cualquier momento podían soltarla.

Pero él no se fue.

***

El primer beso fue mediocre. Lleno de ansiedad. Se notaba que el pobre no tenía gran experiencia en el tema. Pero ella le puso las manos en las mejillas, con suavidad, y se tomó el tiempo para mostrarle cómo se hacía. Sin palabras, con lentitud.

En minutos, cayeron sobre uno de los sofás llenos de ropa limpia esperando a ser doblada. Se acariciaron y jugaron con sus lenguas como dos adolescentes.

«Esto está mal. Tengo que echarlo de aquí» se dijo Beryl, con la poca lógica que todavía le quedaba.

Él metió una de sus manos debajo de su camiseta, por la espalda, y le desprendió el cierre del corpiño. Era probable que lo hubiese arrancado y eso la hubiese puesto furiosa, de no ser porque estaba haciendo un buen avance con sus besos. Lo sentía bajar por su cuello, degustándola, llenándola de pequeñas cosquillas, haciéndose camino hasta su clavícula. Aprendía rápido, eso debía reconocerlo.

De pronto, una terrible posibilidad pasó por la mente de la bióloga. Aterrada, todavía agitada por la excitación, se irguió en el sillón y miró a su acompañante a los ojos.

—Dime que no tienes el apodo de «Diecisiete» porque es tu edad, o algo por el estilo.

Él sonrió de lado, con un destello de maldad que a ella se le hizo delicioso.

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste?  
—¡No bromees con eso! —lo regañó—. Es un asunto serio.

Lo vio recostarse sobre el respaldo del asiento, medio desnudo, y la respuesta se dijo sola. A pesar de su apariencia, algo en la esencia de su comportamiento delataba una experiencia que solo daba la longevidad. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo hiciese todo por esconderla.

—¿Recién ahora se te ocurre preguntar?  
—¿Eres o no eres así de joven? —insistió Beryl, a punto de correr a arrojarse por el acantilado.

Él tardó en contestar. Era obvio que disfrutaba el intercambio.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero es probable que sea más grande que tú —aclaró, por fin—. Es todo lo que diré sobre el tema.

«¿Hace falta tanto misterio?» pensó ella, algo irritada. De todas formas, si debía saber algo más de él, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Volvieron a los besos, de inmediato, y pasaron al siguiente nivel cuando Diecisiete se quitó los pantalones y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo. El roce contra su entrepierna la puso a mil.

Desde la ventana, la selva seguía piando, croando, susurrando a través del follaje. Parecía una tarde como cualquier otra. Solo allí, en esa pequeña casa cápsula insertada en medio del paisaje, ocurría algo diferente.

Entonces, Beryl supo que el momento de detenerse ya había pasado de largo, hacía rato. Él había levantado su camiseta y se entretenía lamiendo sus pechos, lanzando alguna mordida ocasional que luego dejaría huellas, pero ahora le arrancaba gemidos.

—Tienes gusto amargo.  
—Es el repelente para mosquitos —consiguió decirle, avergonzada, mientras se levantaba de un salto—. Deberíamos ir a la ducha.  
—Un momento —la interrumpió él y, de un tirón, le bajó los pantalones cortos—. Ahora estamos iguales.

«Al demonio con todo. ¿Quién va a enterarse?» pensó ella, decidida del todo.

Luego sonrió y se liberó de su tanga rosada con rapidez, para arrojarla a un costado y salir corriendo hacia el pasillo del fondo. No necesitó mirar para saber que él la alcanzaría en un instante.

Comenzaba a ver el lado divertido de aquellas habilidades inexplicables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: He hecho división de este capítulo, porque lo que sigue es un lemon. Los que no quieran leerlo y prefieran continuar con la historia principal, esperen a que llegue el capítulo 9. A los que quieren ver qué sale de mi experimento, vean lo que sigue.


	9. El siguiente nivel - Parte II

Acostumbrada a racionar el agua, Beryl cerró el grifo de la ducha a los pocos minutos de haber entrado a bañarse. Diecisiete la tenía aprisionada contra los azulejos del costado, por lo que había debido alargar un brazo para poder hacerlo. Pero lo más difícil había sido encontrar la concentración necesaria para no dejar que el agua corriese hasta vaciar el tanque de la casa.

Su pierna derecha estaba apoyada en la alfombra del baño, con firmeza, y sostenida por la mano de su acompañante. Su pierna izquierda era otra historia. Estaba flexionada, con la rodilla sostenida por el hombro del joven arrodillado frente a ella. El mismo que lamía su clítoris, en círculos rítmicos.

Ahogada por los gemidos, casi había olvidado la incomodidad por la posición, cuando él aventuró uno de sus dedos en ella. Una brisa suave entró, por la ventana pequeña de la otra pared, y la hizo sentir escalofríos. No era molesto, al menos no lo suficiente como para interrumpirse. Sin embargo, los ojos azules la interrogaron, desde abajo, mientras la exploraba un segundo dedo.

Beryl abrió la boca para pedirle que continuara en esa dirección, pero se vio sorprendida por el estallido de mil estrellas en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, entregada al orgasmo, dejó que su boca expresara lo bien que se sentía y olvidó que no debía confiar en quien estaba con ella.

Lo había obviado, desde la primera vez que lo había visto sacar de la isla a los cazadores que venían en busca del minotauro.

No importaban las mil preguntas que surgieran en cada uno de esos encuentros. Los indicios de que él no era un ser humano común y corriente se acumulaban como las pilas de platos sucios en su cocina. Pero, ¿a quién le interesaba lo corriente?

Una vez que el pico de placer la abandonó, volvió a mirar a su nuevo amante. No había signo en aquel rostro hermoso de la clase de intención que tenía con ella. Era imposible leer algo en él. Y eso la excitaba todavía más. Al menos, por el momento.

—Estás temblando —avisó él, ayudándola a bajar su pierna con cuidado.  
—¿De quién será la culpa? —bromeó la bióloga, sosteniéndose de la pileta para manos mientras se acostumbraba a recuperar el punto de equilibrio.

Diecisiete se puso de pie, mojado y desnudo como ella. Las gotitas de agua sobre su pecho eran tentadoras. Más lo eran las que permanecían sobre aquella erección que apuntaba a ella.

Con gusto, se arrodilló y las secó con su propia lengua, una por una. Entonces fue el turno de su compañero de sostenerse de la pared, porque ella metió el miembro en su boca, sin demoras.

—Espera —jadeó él, desde arriba—. Quiero hacerlo de otra forma.

Ella succionó con fuerza y le acarició los testículos con una mano, mientras seguía hacia sus nalgas con la otra. No iba a quedarse con las ganas de hacerlo acabar así.

Pronto sintió el cambio de opinión, cuando él se apoyó del todo en los azulejos y movió sus caderas para aumentar el ritmo de la succión. Beryl levantó la mirada y notó que él parecía contenerse para no tocarla con sus manos en ese instante. Dejó pasar el detalle, decidida a disfrutar el momento.

Poco después, lo vio tensarse y se dedicó a lamerlo con dedicación, hasta que la descarga del semen cálido y salado fue directo a su garganta. Tragó y siguió insistiendo con su lengua, hasta dejarlo limpio del todo.

Él la hizo levantarse y la envolvió en otro beso, lleno del sabor de ambos. La joven notó que la erección contra su estómago seguía tan firme como al principio y la señaló, sorprendida. Él sonrió, con la misma picardía que había mostrado al consultarle por su edad.

—Energía ilimitada, es lo que tengo —contestó, antes de levantarla y llevarla sobre su hombro hasta el pasillo.

Ella rió y se relajó, dejándose llevar hasta que él la depositó sobre el lavarropas de la salita previa al patio donde había empezado aquel intercambio.

Detrás de las cortinas blancas, empezaba a atardecer de nuevo. Otro día terminaba en la isla. Los animales estarían retirándose a sus madrigueras. El minotauro viviría en su refugio otra noche más. No tenía nada de malo que ella se diese un respiro de las obligaciones.

«No estoy siendo irresponsable. Todo está en orden. Yo estoy aquí, no me he ido a ninguna parte. Son solo unas pocas horas para mí» pensó la bióloga, intentando acallar a su conciencia.

Diecisiete quedó de pie, frente a ella, y separó sus rodillas para ubicarse más cerca. La tomó de las nalgas y la llevó al borde de la superficie del electrodoméstico. Beryl cerró sus piernas en torno a la cadera de él, justo en el segundo en que él la penetró.

Volvió a ser consciente de que él evitaba tocarla en pleno frenesí, pero sus embestidas eran perfectas en intensidad. Tal vez un poco bruscas hacia el final. El segundo orgasmo llegó rápido y lo oyó gruñir en su cuello un rato después, antes de convulsionar en su propio estallido.

Luego de beber jugo directo de la botella y de picarse con bromas crueles sobre el aguante de cada uno o las condiciones de aquella casa, cayeron en la cama de la muchacha. Esta vez, él dejó que fuese ella quien llevara el control de la velocidad y la intensidad de lo que hacían.

De a poco, lo veía más relajado mientras ella subía y bajaba sobre su miembro. Gritó, encantada, cuando él atrapó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones y lo dejó ir al segundo. Después del tercer orgasmo, él no la dejó descansar. La tumbó sobre las sábanas y tomó el control, con cierta inseguridad.

—No voy a romperme, tonto —lo incitó—. Puedes darme sin remordimientos.

Sin embargo, él no siguió el juego. Incluso le echó una mirada rápida, con las pupilas dilatadas, antes de volver a hundirse en ella con cuidado. Alguna barrera invisible seguía entre ellos.

El cuarto orgasmo los sorprendió un poco más tarde, cuando la luna asomaba en cuarto menguante por la ventana de la habitación.

Beryl le sonrió, agotada, cuando Diecisiete se dejó caer sobre los codos, mientras su pene todavía seguía dentro de ella. Le apartó el cabello oscuro y dejó su frente al descubierto, preguntándose qué estaría pensando él en ese momento.

***

«Mierda. Me dormí» se dijo, en un sobresalto, cuando lo próximo que supo era que estaba sola, en la misma cama.

Por la ventana abierta, el celeste brillante y el canto de los pájaros daban la bienvenida a una nueva jornada de tareas por hacer.

Preocupada, alcanzó su teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Eran las 8:20 a.m. Un poco tarde para el horario en que solía levantarse. Sobre la pantalla, la alerta de alarma perdida le indicaba que había dormido profundamente. Otra alerta, de llamada perdida, la hizo volver a la realidad. Su hermano, Tommy, había querido comunicarse con ella hacía pocos minutos. 

Eso la había despertado.

Pensó en llamarlo de vuelta, todavía sentada en el colchón. Entonces la puerta del baño, en el pasillo, se abrió y dio paso al joven que había pasado la noche con ella. 

Iba totalmente desnudo y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Al pie de la cama, había extendida una de las bermudas antiguas de Saphir que ella le había arrojado en el comedor junto con las camisetas, la tarde anterior.

«Doble mierda. Él estuvo aquí todo este tiempo» se dijo, mientras todas las dudas volvían a su cabeza en un aluvión.

—Sigues aquí —lo saludó, intentando parecer serena.  
—Por supuesto —respondió Diecisiete, sin traicionar uno solo de sus pensamientos en su gesto—. Todavía no he obtenido todo lo que quiero de ti.

La bióloga sonrió, identificándose con lo que acababa de escuchar en formas que él no imaginaba. Con disimulo, giró el teléfono hasta ponerlo boca acabo, en su regazo.

—Entiendo. Creo que es algo recíproco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta del primer lemon: lograda. Espero que haya salido más o menos interesante. Si tienen alguna corrección o sugerencia, se reciben comentarios ;)


	10. Fragmentos de conciencia

Diecisiete despertó y la confusión lo asaltó, junto con una leve alarma. No solía darse el lujo de dormir cuando estaba detrás de algún objetivo. Tampoco es que como androide necesitara las horas de sueño. Pero allí estaba, en aquella habitación limpia y ordenada, con muebles pequeños y apenas espacio para caminar.

Cuando vio venir a la muchacha en camisón, cargando una bandeja, la situación volvió a desplegarse en su cabeza como un mapa. Llevaba casi una semana allí.

«Está bien. No es distracción, es fingir por la recompensa del minotauro» se tranquilizó, en silencio.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, mientras Beryl improvisaba una mesita para el desayuno junto a la cama, notó que había algo más junto a él. Un bloc de hojas y un lápiz. Sobre el blanco, había un boceto de su cara con los ojos cerrados y el cabello esparcido por la sábana.

—Me has dibujado —apuntó, sin poner ninguna nota extra en su voz.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de si le agradaba o le molestaba.

La bióloga se sentó en el colchón y le quitó el papel y el lápiz. Cuando se permitía sonreírle, era como el sol entrando por la ventana.

—No pude resistirme. Te veías distinto —dijo, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la frente—. Casi inofensivo.

Diecisiete tuvo que apartarse. Un hormigueo extraño se había instalado en su estómago.

«Inofensivo. Sí, claro» pensó, con la mirada fija en aquella versión de él que dormía con tranquilidad en el papel.

De pronto, se sintió raro y no quiso más que salir huyendo. Volar a través del techo, dejar un agujero, a la mierda con todo. Pero no pudo moverse. Incluso, alejarse del intento de caricia de la muchacha había sido un esfuerzo.

—No debería dormir —explicó, en un intento de desviar su atención—. Suelo tener pesadillas cuando lo hago. Menos contigo a mi lado, podría hacerte daño.

Ella no pareció entender. No del todo. Se limitó a sonreír y a alcanzarle una taza de café humeante de la bandeja.

—Pero si no te has movido siquiera. Y mira que yo tengo el sueño ligero.

Tomaron el desayuno sin decir nada más.

El androide la observó con disimulo, por encima de su bebida. Era bonita. El cabello castaño caía en ondas, sobre sus hombros, cuando no llevaba la trenza. Durante la jornada, siempre estaba sudada o tenía alguna crema asquerosa encima, por los insectos y el sol de la isla. Era desordenada, tenía mal carácter y apenas cocinaba. Llevaba una vida austera y sacrificada, que él no entendía. Pero estaba fascinado con ella. Le divertía.

Cuando había tomado el desafío en la mansión de Zarqun Mirk, todo era enorme, resplandeciente. Cada uno de los sirvientes del viejo loco iba por el lugar impecablemente vestido y perfumado, aunque con la cabeza inclinada, los hombros en una depresión suave y redonda.

Beryl vivía en aquel cuchitril, luchando con los mosquitos y vestida con los recuerdos de la moda que él hubiera despreciado al salir del laboratorio de Gero. Pero su trabajo tenía tantos detalles, tantos desafíos, que nunca tenía un día igual al siguiente. Su cabeza iba erguida, sus hombros cuadrados en rebeldía y sus ojos grises relampagueaban.

«Ella es libre aquí» comprendió.

Entonces, la realidad volvió a vibrar, insistente. Asomaba, olvidada en el bolsillo de su pantalón en el suelo.  
Beryl se inclinó, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar.

—¿Quién es Mohs? —preguntó la bióloga, al ver la pantalla del teléfono.

Él alcanzó a quitarle el aparato de las manos y rechazó la llamada con brusquedad. Se lo habían dado junto con el jeep y los elementos de rastreo, aunque él hubiera preferido negarse a recibir cualquier tipo de chatarra.

Ahora, lo único que le quedaba era aquel móvil para avisar que ya tenía al minotauro y pedir su recompensa. Pero parecía que la única utilidad del aparato era recibir llamadas constantes del asistente del anciano, con exigencias y preguntas.

—No es nadie.  
—Todos los días le cortas, sin siquiera atender —señaló ella, con evidente molestia—. A lo mejor, si lo dejaras hablar ya no te molestaría tanto. O decídete y apaga el teléfono.

«No quiero ver las nuevas formas de molestarme que probarán cuando dejen de recibir la señal de esta cosa» pensó él, con fastidio.

Dejó el aparato en la otra mesita junto a la cama. La bióloga se llevó las tazas y la bandeja.

Él la siguió y se cruzó de brazos en la entrada del pasillo, solo en ropa interior.

El minotauro lo observaba con ojos brillantes de grafito, clavado con chinches a la pared de la sala. Debía seguir analizando el fondo de la imagen. Continuar explorando los rincones de la isla. Esperar a que la propia Beryl traicionara alguna pista.

No faltaba mucho para conseguir lo que quería.

Sin embargo, él debía hacerlo a su manera, sin el peso de aquellos idiotas sobre sus hombros. Y no estaba seguro de si era por eso, o por el grado de intimidad que aumentaba cada día con la bióloga, pero estaba dejando de ser una búsqueda interesante.

Por momentos, se sentía incómodo. Algo se removía en su interior y lo hacía querer marcharse de allí. En otras ocasiones, la atracción que la isla ejercía sobre él era aplastante. Había algo que lo hermanaba a aquellos animales peligrosos y, a la vez, en peligro.

Entonces, llegaban las pesadillas con más fuerza que nunca. Su infancia olvidada, su adolescencia truncada por el Dr Gero, todo intentaba abrirse paso por las grietas de su memoria. Apenas había recordado cómo se llamaban él y su hermana antes de aquella desgracia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó Beryl, devolviéndolo al aquí y ahora.  
—Me bañaré contigo —contestó él, luego de un segundo—. Luego, iré a caminar.

Ella rió y miró la hora.

—¿Quién dijo que vas a poder entrar conmigo a la ducha?  
—Te la pasas diciendo que debes ahorrar el agua. Esta es una buena idea.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero le pasó la mano por el pecho con deliciosa lentitud, en dirección descendente. Tomó la toalla que estaba sobre una de las sillas del comedor y se encaminó hacia el baño, señalándole con ansiedad el reloj en la pared.

Él la observó alejarse, pensativo. Tomó otra de las toallas con el logo del FEU, un pantalón, una remera vieja con la sigla MIR y se encaminó a su encuentro. Ya podía oír el agua cayendo.

«No estoy dilatando la situación. Estoy a punto de conseguirlo».

***

Por la noche, Diecisiete no cenó. Como androide, podía saltearse alguna que otra comida. En especial, si su estómago se sentía tan raro como en aquel momento.

Estaba frente al espejo, lavándose los dientes como un ser civilizado y corriente. Y las ganas de reír por la ironía lo habían abandonado hacía mucho. Ahora, se ocupaba de los animales heridos de Viridis, mientras buscaba a otro para asesinarlo y convertirlo en el trofeo o la próxima sopa extravagante de un viejo demente. Podía con ambas cosas a la vez. Claro que podía. De la misma forma que podía dormir —ojos cerrados, inconsciencia total— con la misma mujer a la que debía quitarle su razón de estar allí.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y, al volver a erguirse, Beryl estaba mirándolo sobre el reflejo de su hombro. Parecía furiosa. Y sostenía el teléfono que no paraba de vibrar.

—No puedo creerlo. Si tú y este «nadie» no se interesan por descansar, hay otros que sí lo necesitamos.

Cuando le dejó el aparato sobre la superficie de símil mármol en el lavatorio, Diecisiete vio el nombre de Mohs otra vez. Ya no lo dejaba en paz ni por las noches.

—No deberías mirar mis cosas —respondió, tenso.

Ella exhaló, en un estallido de indignación.

—¡Y tú no deberías portarte como si estuvieses huyendo de la policía!

El androide la miró con arrogancia. Los mil secretos de la Red Ribbon hervían en sus venas. Pero él no sentía otra cosa más que un frío mortal.

—La policía no es ningún problema para mí y ya debes imaginarlo.

Por la forma en que ella retrocedió, algunos de esos secretos debían haber sido obvios.

—No deberías hablar así —se quejó la joven, desde el umbral—. Me asustas.

Y claro que era obvio que él no era normal. Si era un monstruo. Una anomalía que debía ser eliminada. Solo estaba de vuelta, en aquel mundo débil, por un error en el deseo pedido a las esferas del dragón. Si el tal Goku o alguno de los amigos del calvo que se había llevado a su hermana llegaban a acordarse de su existencia, vendrían por él.

—¿Sí? ¿Me temes? —murmuró, con una sonrisa agria—. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta de mí?

La vio abrir más los ojos. Estaba aterrada. Y él creyó que la casa podía caerse sobre su cabeza, hasta que la noche se lo tragara.

—Vete —ordenó la bióloga, desde la penumbra del pasillo—. Por favor, esta noche quiero estar sola. Y llévate ese teléfono o juro que lo aplastaré. Existe el modo silencio, por si no lo sabías.

Diecisiete le dio la espalda, frustrado. El golpe seco, a lo lejos, le indicó que ella se había encerrado en la habitación.

A su lado, junto al cepillo de dientes y un pote de crema para manos, el celular volvió a vibrar. Mohs no se rendía. La batería estaba al borde de la extinción, como el minotauro, como él, como su paciencia.

Alargó la mano para rechazar la llamada, harto de aquella dependencia sin sentido. El plástico cedió a la presión excesiva de su toque y, en un instante, el teléfono se hizo trizas entre sus dedos.

«Mierda».

Tuvo que correr a limpiarse la sangre y quitarse los fragmentos de la herida. Por suerte, no había hecho mucho ruido al romper el móvil.

Luego de lavar y vendar su mano, tomó los restos del desastre y los envolvió en papel higiénico. Salió de la casa, con el corazón galopando en su garganta. Echó los trozos de plástico y metal en el contenedor de basura inorgánica del patio. Los algodones ensangrentados y el papel fueron al de desechos orgánicos.

«Al menos, estoy reciclando» pensó, sorprendido de sí mismo.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Beryl despertó a solas en su cama, por primera vez en días.

Arrepentida por la escena que había armado, pensó en alguna forma de pedir disculpas. Claro, debería enseñarle a apagar el bendito aparato o a quitarle el sonido primero.

Cuando abrió las cortinas de su ventana, lo descubrió afuera. Entristecida, lo observó, encogido, sentado contra un árbol del patio de atrás. Para ser alguien que no disfrutaba dormir, se veía bastante tranquilo.

«No puedo ser tan mala con él. Vaya a saber qué historia horrible lleva encima para comportarse así» se dijo, apenada.

Lo había decidido. No iba a dejarlo dormir a la intemperie de nuevo.

De mejor humor, tarareó alguna canción de la radio mientras ponía la cafetera. Iba a hacerle un desayuno, a modo de reconciliación.

Acomodó las tazas, un par de galletas en un plato y las cucharas sobre la bandeja. Calculó que le quedaban algunos minutos para que estuviera todo listo, así que fue al baño.

Al entrar, algo se clavó en el dorso de su pie descalzo.

Reprimiendo el grito, buscó una pinza de depilar y se sentó en el suelo para quitarse lo que fuera que tenía incrustado. El café ya debía estar terminado, cuando pudo sacarse el fragmento de vidrio.

«¿Y esto?».


	11. Bajo la vía láctea

La reconciliación de aquella mañana hizo que Beryl perdiese la noción de las horas, hasta el mediodía. Se sentía culpable, pero contenta. Su pie herido casi no le molestaba. Al menos, no tanto como la falta de respuesta de Diecisiete sobre qué era lo que se había roto en el baño. Ya lo descubriría. Al menos, no le faltaba ningún elemento de higiene básica. Y su actitud sospechosa con el teléfono no había vuelto a surgir.

Luego de almorzar, salió para ponerse al día con sus tareas de vigilancia y mantenimiento básico de los caminos en la isla. Al tratarse de una reserva, lo único que debía cuidar era la facilidad de transitar de los miembros del FEU por las diversas zonas de Viridis. Los animales no debían tener mucho contacto con ella, ni recibir cuidados que les quitaran su condición silvestre. Y el escondite del minotauro casi no requería retoques en la maleza. Tampoco podía visitarlo demasiado.

Por seguridad, solo se acercaba a ese sector una vez cada quince días. A veces, ella y Saphir sentían que eran espiados por los invasores de la isla. Su obligación era desviar la atención de cualquier posible cazador. Y sacarlo de la isla.

Nadie había estado cerca de descubrir el refugio subterráneo natural. Por el momento, estaba sola, pero debía asegurarse de que continuara siendo así.

En cuanto a los visitantes indeseados, había muy pocos incidentes en los últimos tiempos.

Los intentos de los cazadores habían disminuido desde la llegada de Diecisiete. Y las peleas con desconocidos habían cesado por completo. Aunque no dejaba de sorprenderla que él pudiese estar tan tranquilo con un par de caminatas al día, sin que nadie viniera en un aerocoche con alguna ametralladora, dispuesto a vengarse. Ella estaba aterrada, de solo imaginarlo.

Dejó la cortadora de césped a un costado, se quitó los guantes y se sentó sobre una roca a beber un poco de su botella de agua. El ruido de la máquina habría espantado a cualquier animal a varios metros a la redonda. No había peligro. Y se enorgullecía de conocer los hábitos de los grandes felinos, los mamuts rayados y los pájaros más grandes de Viridis. No solo había estudiado para eso. Ahora lo vivía, lo entendía mejor cada día que pasaba allí.

Así que aprovechó la pausa y la soledad en la selva para revisar su teléfono. Diecisiete había ido al sector sur. La ayudaría con la maleza de los caminos para el jeep y revisaría algunas de las trampas sobre la costa. Estaba resultando muy útil. Pero todavía había secretos entre los dos.

Marcó el contacto en su pantalla y aguardó, mientras los tonos de llamada le decían que su hermano no atendería con rapidez. Aquello era extraño en él. Siempre estaba alerta con el móvil.

—Hey, Tommy —dijo, sorprendida, apenas él aceptó la comunicación.  
—Hey —contestó él.

Y ese fue todo el saludo.

—No me has vuelto a llamar en varios días —insistió la joven, en tono alegre—. Me estoy preocupando. ¿Todo bien?  
—Sí —contestó él, con una cobertura frágil de normalidad en la voz.

Ella comenzó a irritarse.

—No vayas a ser un poco más expresivo.

Estaba por mandarlo a un lugar lejano, oscuro y oloroso, en un ataque de malhumor repentino. Pero del otro lado de la línea hubo un estallido de hurras y aplausos. Thomas estaba en algún lugar donde no podía hablar.

«Y yo, en medio de la nada, ya olvidé mi buena educación y mi prudencia con los horarios de las llamadas» lamentó la bióloga, volviendo a serenarse.

De pronto, los ruidos se alejaron y sonido de una puerta al cerrarse permitió que ambos se oyesen con más claridad.

—Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo —explicó el periodista, a media voz—. He logrado infiltrarme en la escuela de Míster Patán.

«Oh. Es rápido el hijo de...» pensó ella, comenzando a sentirse culpable por no haber avanzado nada en su investigación sobre Diecisiete en aquellos días.

—No lo llames así si estás ahí adentro —lo regañó—. Se te va a escapar delante de alguien.

Los dos rieron, a pesar de todo. El apodo se lo habían puesto apenas el Torneo de Cell había finalizado. No podía ser de otra forma, si el ganador había sido declarado en circunstancias sospechosas para ellos, que habían visto más de lo que hubiesen querido en Ciudad Nicky.

—Bueno. No me iré hasta sacar la información que me has pedido. Y creo que voy a llevarme un montón de pasta. Estoy descubriendo mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Al reconocer la sed insaciable de su hermano, Beryl tuvo miedo. Estaban entrando en terreno peligroso.

—Yo solo quiero contactar al calvo que nos salvó de ya sabes quién —aclaró, titubeando por la cantidad de posibilidades horribles que se le ocurrieron sobre el tal Míster Satán.

Tommy rió con ganas, desde el teléfono.

—¿Estás con alguien ahí? ¿Por qué no mencionas al bicho verde?  
—No. Es que me causa impresión al día de hoy —se excusó ella—. Nada más.

No estaba lista para asumir ante sí misma lo que estaba ocurriéndole con aquel extraño que era capaz de volar, enfrentarse a hombres armados y caer de alturas inhumanas sin problemas. Para cualquiera que preguntara, estaban ella y los animales de la isla. Y punto.

Pero Tommy sabía leer en los secretos de los demás.

—Un nuevo voluntario del FEU, ¿eh?  
—Ya te dije que no —respondió, alterada—. Presta más atención y no te metas en problemas con Míster Patán. Luego te daré datos jugosos de otros famosos para que vayas a martirizarlos a ellos.  
—Sí, claro. Ya me tengo que ir —dijo él, apurado.

La bióloga frunció el ceño. Era posible que él ni siquiera hubiese escuchado sus advertencias.

—Pero ten cuidado. No metas la nariz donde no... Ah. Dioses, espero que esté bien.

Él había cortado la llamada. A partir de ahí, era seguro que llegaría hasta el final con su investigación. Siempre lo hacía. Y a Beryl esto la divertía y enorgullecía a partes iguales. Sin embargo, esta vez sentía verdadero temor.

«Debo confiar en él. Tommy no es ningún tonto. Sabrá cuándo detenerse» se consoló, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

Tampoco podía hacer mucho, aislada como estaba. Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse los guantes y siguió cortando la maleza que invadía el camino.

«Dichosos los que pueden volar. Si pudiese vigilar desde el aire, no necesitaría hacer esto todas las semanas».

***

Al anochecer, Beryl y Diecisiete ya habían liberado a las crías de gaviotas en la selva. Las aves se habían recuperado y, si todo salía bien, volarían sobre la playa de la isla con las demás como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

La bióloga estuvo feliz de ver que él no se negaba a colaborar. De a poco, iba sintiéndose más cómoda con la idea de tenerlo allí.

Luego de eso, habían quedado listas todas las actividades del día en la isla y quedaba un espacio de una hora hasta el momento de cenar. Había sido muy fácil para ambos encontrar algo que hacer mientras tanto.

Ya era de noche, cuando terminaron comiendo las sobras del mediodía, una pizza casera. Como no necesitaban cubiertos, se permitieron quedarse en la cama.

—No te imaginaba tan concentrado en esto —confesó, entusiasmada al recordarlo—. Eres bueno para cuidar a los animales, ¿lo sabías? ¡Claro que lo sabías! Por eso debes estar aquí.

Él dejó la lata de cerveza y la miró, con el intenso celeste de sus iris, todavía vibrantes en la penumbra de la casa.

—En realidad, no fui consciente de eso hasta ahora —contestó, mientras se servía otra porción de la bandeja entre ambos—. Pero supongo que se me da bien. Sé de alguien que hubiera estado contento si pudiera verme.

Ella sintió el nudo en su garganta al imaginar el dolor que escondía la expresión pensativa de su amante. Dentro de la inexpresividad de Diecisiete, tenía ciertos momentos de alegría, tristeza e incluso enojo que empezaban a ser más notorios para ella.

—Claro que sí —lo alentó, enternecida—. Él debe estar viéndote ahora.

—Si es que existe un Más Allá para los que son como él...

El corte de pizza, en su forma triangular y con el queso solidificado por las horas pasadas en el refrigerador, quedó a medio camino entre el plato y la boca de Beryl.

«¿Y eso?» se preguntó, aturdida.

Había dado en el clavo con que había un muerto en la conversación en ese instante. Eso quedaba claro. Pero, cuando ella pensaba que ya podía entenderlo, él sonreía de esa forma desagradable y soltaba frases enigmáticas como aquella.

Al final, decidió hacer lo mismo que venía haciendo esos días cuando él decía cosas incomprensibles.

«Haré de cuenta que no lo he escuchado. Cuando quiera que lo entienda, se explicará mejor. Ya tengo bastante de qué preocuparme».

Continuaron comiendo, en silencio. De fondo, la música de su colección de rock de la época de la universidad sonaba despacio.

 

> _"A veces, cuando este lugar queda vacío_
> 
> _y el sonido de sus respiraciones se apaga con las luces,_
> 
> _yo pienso en la fascinación sin amor_
> 
> _bajo la vía láctea, esta noche"._

 

Entonces, volvió a ella la imagen de su acompañante tomando a las gaviotas con cuidado, antes de dejarlas volar.

—Deberías considerar dedicarte a esto —dijo, sabiendo que sonreía como una boba y en sus ojos debían brillar diez mil estrellitas cursis.

Él dejó de masticar al escucharla. Y Beryl hubiese jurado que lo había visto sonrojarse, antes de que se refugiara en el siguiente pack de cervezas.

 

> _"Y es algo peculiar._
> 
> _Algo brillante y claro._
> 
> _Te trae hasta aquí,_
> 
> _sin importar tu destino"._

 

Nerviosa, ella buscó su propia excusa para cerrar la conversación. Se levantó de la cama y se llevó la bandeja vacía de regreso a la cocina. Él quedó en la habitación. Ella agradeció a los dioses por eso.

Entonces, su laptop dejó de pasar música y dio paso al tono de videollamada. La pantalla mostró la imagen de su compañero y ex pareja, con el nombre de usuario de SuperSaphir69.

«Mierda. Justo ahora. ¿No podía llamar durante el día?» protestó ella, mientras aceptaba la comunicación moviendo la pantalla hasta la mesa del comedor. Lejos de la cama deshecha y el joven desnudo que bebía sobre ella.

—¡Saludos, compañera! —exclamó el biólogo, desde la imagen.

Ya no se veía tan pálido y su piel ya casi cicatrizaba por completo. Algunas marcas de la varicela quedarían, en especial en su mentón. Seguía un poco ojeroso y había adelgazado bastante. Sin embargo, en sus gestos y su forma de hablar, el Saphir de siempre estaba de regreso.

«Le ha vuelto el buen humor. Eso está bien» pensó Beryl, asegurándose de acomodar la computadora de espaldas al pasillo.

—Veo que tienes más energías —comentó, con una alegría sincera por él.

—Por supuesto. El doc dice que falta poco para que me den el alta.

—Felicidades —continuó, distraída al ver la sombra del que se acercaba hasta ella—. ¿Viste que iba a ser algo pasajero?

Diecisiete quedó frente a ella, sin una prenda encima, en la entrada de la sala. Por la posición del ordenador, era imposible que la cámara lo tomara. Se apoyó contra el umbral y no hizo nada más que seguir bebiendo la cerveza que había empezado antes.

«¿Qué hace? ¿Se está burlando de mí?» se dijo la bióloga, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír y asentir a lo que su compañero del FEU decía.

En cierto momento, el ruido de la lata de bebida errando al bote de basura la sobresaltó. A pesar de eso, su interlocutor convaleciente no detuvo su discurso para preguntarle qué ocurría.

Diecisiete se encogió de hombros, más allá de la luz de la pantalla. No parecía tener la mínima intención de disculparse.

Ella hubiera querido tener el poder de congelarlo allí con su mirada.

—Y tengo mejores noticias aún —continuó el gigante rubio, ensimismado—. Volveré a la isla con nuevos colaboradores.

Recién entonces, la atención de la bióloga fue suya por completo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Eso es genial, Saphir! ¡Es lo que más necesitamos!

Las esperanzas de lograr la red de trabajo que aquel lugar merecía por fin se verían realizadas. Beryl no podía estar más contenta con aquella noticia.

Sin embargo, el momento de pura alegría no duró demasiado.

—Sí, cariño —contestó él, volviendo sobre el tema de siempre—. Y quiero hablar contigo. Tenemos una conversación pendiente muy importante.

Otra vez con lo mismo. La penosa cadena de disculpas y extorsión emocional, seguidas del llanto y la sensación de culpa por rechazarlo, por ya no amarlo más, por no saber si alguna vez había sido amor lo que los había unido. Era un ciclo aburrido a más no poder.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué esta vez estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué ardía de ganas de callar todo eso frente al desconocido que la observaba desde la puerta?

—Eh... N-no es momento, hombre —tartamudeó, sin levantar la vista de la pantalla—. Tú recupérate y luego hablaremos.

—¿Luego? Si estás tan hermosa, Beryl —lloriqueó su ex—. ¿Esa es una de mis camisetas viejas? Me extrañas, ¿no es así?

Ella no pudo resistirse a desviar la mirada hacia el pasillo. Su amante permanecía en la misma pose despreocupada, en pelotas. Pero ahora enarcaba las cejas, con una media sonrisa que no parecía la del mismo joven de hacía un rato.

—No. Esta camiseta es enorme pero siempre fue mía, Saphir —aclaró, al borde de mandar a todos al infierno—. Por favor, debo irme a descansar. Es tarde.

—Entiendo, nena. Cuando esté allá dejaremos que los cuerpos hablen.

La vergüenza ajena la invadió al escuchar eso.

«No puedo creer que consideré casarme con este tipo alguna vez».

En el extremo opuesto de la sala, Diecisiete inclinó a un lado la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, como intentando imaginar semejante cosa. La situación empeoraba, a cada segundo.

—Claro, sí. Adiós. Que te mejores —lo saludó, con rapidez, antes de cortar la comunicación con brusquedad.

Cambió su estado a «no disponible» en la aplicación de mensajería y minimizó la ventana. De reojo, notó que Diecisiete avanzaba hacia ella.

La música del ordenador regresó, en la voz de una mujer que hablaba de un operador suave, un hombre que iba de un lado a otro buscando su conveniencia y su placer. De ojos de ángel, pero corazón frío.

Beryl dejó el aparato funcionando y se volvió hacia su acompañante. No pensaba dar explicaciones. No se las debía a nadie.

—Saphir lo ha olvidado, pero esta camiseta sí es mía —se oyó decir, a pesar de todo.

Él no contestó a eso. En un momento, estuvo a centímetros de ella.

La bióloga lo enfrentó, preparada para alguna escena de celos y preguntas. No pensaba responder ninguna. Pero Diecisiete tomó el ruedo de su camiseta y lo levantó. Beryl alzó los brazos, permitiéndole quitársela.

Admirada, pensó que los ojos de él podrían haber sido de hielo en ese instante. Las manos que se posaron en sus pechos estaban frías todavía, por la cerveza. La lengua que se introdujo en su boca era infinitamente más hábil que la que había encontrado en el primer beso, hacía más de una semana. Y las mariposas en su estómago ya tenían una explicación.

Resignada a vivir el presente, se abrazó a él cuando la alzó de la cintura, como si no pesara nada. Se abrió para él, sobre la mesa, dejó que volviera a sumergirla en otro orgasmo sin pensamientos, sin temores, sin dudas. Y olvidó cerrar la computadora, la misma que contenía la información sobre el escondite del minotauro, sus estudios realizados sobre él y las claves para encontrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan a salir más cargados los capítulos. Sé que los planeé así en un principio, porque no me gusta escribir rellenos y prefiero que siempre esté avanzando la trama, pero me cansa un poco. Sin embargo, a este ritmo la historia va a terminar a fines de febrero. No pienso demorar más, ya que dicen que la saga del torneo en DBS dura hasta marzo y no quiero extenderme más que eso.
> 
> Los temas musicales mencionados son: Under the Milky Way y Smooth Operator. Sobra decir que no son de mi propiedad, sino de sus respectivas compañías discográficas y bla, bla, bla.
> 
> Espero que estén disfrutando la historia.Cualquier duda o sugerencia, no olviden dejármela en comentarios.


	12. Operador suave

Por la madrugada, Beryl volvió de un sueño, con la piel erizada por las caricias de su acompañante. La música de fondo continuaba encendida. Al parecer, la lista de reproducción había terminado y vuelto a comenzar. Ese tema ya lo habían escuchado mientras comían.

«No estoy cansada. Podría dejar que él siguiera haciéndome esto hasta la salida del sol» pensó, sorprendida, acurrucándose junto a Diecisiete. «Nunca me había sentido tan llena de energía al estar enamorada de alguien».

Así, en medio de la excitación y pataleando para quitarse las sábanas de encima, admitió en su cabeza lo que le estaba pasando.

Él la penetró con suavidad, sin prisas. Ella se aferró a su espalda, recreándose en la respiración agitada de su amante sobre su cuello.

Desde la ventana, un grillo anunciaba más calor para el día siguiente, bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas.

El placer era una montaña rusa por la que ella subía con suavidad, expectante, dejándose arrastrar. Ya en la cima, a punto de caer, arañó los glúteos de él y se desarmó en un estallido de colores, llevándoselo por el mismo camino. Gritaron alguna incoherencia, se miraron y estuvieron en el vacío, juntos, por un instante. La coincidencia fue deliciosa.

Beryl grabó en su retina la vulnerabilidad que se había escapado en el azul de aquellos ojos, tomó en su piel la forma en que él apoyó su frente en la de ella al terminar. Lo recordaría por siempre. Aunque supiera que no había significado nada, más allá de lo físico.

***

—¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto? —preguntó Diecisiete, cuando se echó a su lado.  
—Lo dices como si estuviera haciendo algo raro —contestó ella, entre risas.

Él miró al techo. Parecía pensativo.

—Es raro, sí. Podrías estar en alguna ciudad grande, llenándote las manos de bolsas de compras y dejando que los hombres hagan fila por ti.

La bióloga no pudo evitar la carcajada al imaginarse así.

—¿Ese es tu concepto de las mujeres? Has visto demasiada televisión.  
—Puede ser —admitió él, sin inmutarse—. Y mi hermana fue de esa manera cuando logramos dejar nuestro... lugar de origen. Antes de casarse.

Una calidez desconocida invadió a la bióloga al escucharlo hablar más de sí mismo. De su familia. Encantada con el rumbo de la conversación, se giró hacia él y lo alentó a seguir.

—Debió haber sido muy joven y muy bonita en ese entonces —sugirió, imaginando a una mujer con ese cabello y ojos en cualquier gran ciudad del mundo.

En cambio, Diecisiete adoptó una expresión seria. Cierta tensión en su cuerpo, en el rictus de su boca, indicaron que no eran recuerdos agradables. Algo había ocurrido con ella en ese tiempo. O con él.

—Pero es cierto que no era eso todo lo que hacía cuando fuimos a pasear por las ciudades. Tampoco creo que fuese su interés de fondo, si terminó casada con un muerto de hambre —reflexionó, con frialdad, antes de volverse a ella—. ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

Beryl inspiró hondo y se esforzó por no salir de la cama. Aquella pregunta iba a llegar en algún momento. Siempre llegaba.

—En realidad, me hice bióloga porque desde adolescente me interesó el tema —mintió, a medias—. Y me uní al FEU apenas pude, porque era mi sueño trabajar con ellos.

Él sonrió, como si la hubiera atrapado con la confesión.

—Es decir que sí eres amante de las causas perdi... difíciles —la picó, volviendo al juego de la primera conversación incómoda dentro de aquella casa.

Ella tomó el desafío y contraatacó, orgullosa de su postura.

—Al contrario. Cuidar a la naturaleza es seguir el curso correcto de las cosas. Lo más simple. Ir contra ella es lo más trabajoso, por eso es tan dañino.

Diecisiete alargó su mano y le corrió un mechón de pelo de la cara. Era difícil no interpretar ternura en gestos como ése.

—Si lo dices así, suena bien.  
—Claro —continuó ella, entusiasmada—. Si ponemos de nosotros, es fácil respetar lo natural. Lo monstruoso es forzar a la naturaleza, casos como Cell son el ejemplo de lo peor que podría pasar.

Fue mencionar eso y toda la ternura del momento se cristalizó y rompió en pedazos.

Diecisiete retrajo su mano, convertida en un puño, de vuelta a su lado del colchón.

—Es verdad —admitió él, luego de un rato de silencio—. Y si hacemos cálculos, eras adolescente cuando ocurrió. Me refiero a lo de Cell.

Beryl suspiró, volviéndose hacia el techo cóncavo de la habitación. El diseño de la casa cápsula era fresco, pero ella no podía acostumbrarse a la vista interna.

—Me descubriste. Sí, sufrí un trauma terrible y eso me trajo hasta aquí —murmuró, sintiendo que con eso quedaba totalmente expuesta—. No es muy original de mi parte.

Por segunda vez en esa noche, cuando la bióloga esperó una avalancha de preguntas, él no abrió la boca. Y esta vez sí le hubiese contado lo que él le pidiera.

Él tardó en volver a decir algo. Lo cual tenía sentido. Tampoco es que ella hubiese sido la única afectada por aquel bicho verde.

—En realidad —comenzó Diecisiete, con aparente precaución en cada palabra—, no imaginaba que eso hubiese tenido consecuencias tan duraderas en los humanos corrientes.

La bióloga se removió en las sábanas, irritada por la nueva frase sin sentido. Sin embargo, él sonaba sincero dentro de sus palabras escogidas con pinzas. Sentía que debía reconocerle eso.

—Cuando mi familia fue absorbida, mi hermano menor y yo pudimos escapar gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido —siguió hablando, emocionada—. Nadie más pudo salvarse en la ciudad. Yo vi al monstruo. Lo vi a pocos metros, lo escuché moverse tan cerca de mí que todavía sueño que nos persigue en ese aeropuerto.

Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien que no fuese de su familia. Quería llorar por el alivio. Era como si su miedo del pasado fuese cada vez menos relevante.

—A ustedes no los absorbió —afirmó él, con sus iris más turquesas que nunca, fijos en ella.  
—No. Pero algo estaba muy mal en el mundo para que esa cosa tuviese lugar. No era un insecto, ni un reptil, ni un humano. Era todas esas cosas a la vez. Incluso algo más, algo desconocido para un ser humano corriente, como tú dices.  
—Y pensaste que lo entenderías mejor estudiando biología.

Beryl se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo vio desviar la mirada a la ventana. A pesar de todo, era tan fácil hablar con él. Tan fácil ver la comprensión de aquel dolor horrible, la empatía debajo de aquella coraza de prudencia y silencio. Podía estar imaginándolo; sin embargo, estaba haciéndole mucho bien.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo algún día. Iría dosificando las confesiones. A lo mejor, él también tendría más para contar.

—Sí. Me equivocaba, por supuesto. Aún más, lo que yo vi y se comió a millones no fue lo que apareció en el torneo.

Él se alejó, volviendo a concentrarse en el techo sobre la cama.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, con desinterés repentino—. No podía ver la televisión en esa época.

La bióloga se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de las teorías que nunca había podido poner a prueba.

—Nunca dijeron nada en las noticias, dudo que alguien más hubiese sobrevivido luego de verlo. De un día para el otro, él apareció con un gran salto evolutivo. Teniendo en cuenta su morfología anterior y su manera de alimentarse, debió encontrar una fuente distinta de energía. Algo que le permitió continuar sin comer más a nadie.  
—Algo o alguien —sugirió Diecisiete, su voz distante, a mil kilómetros de allí.  
—Exacto. Y nunca pude saberlo. Los profesores hablaron del caso Cell con diversas teorías, pero nunca consiguieron ninguna muestra para analizar. Contra mis instintos de investigadora, me alegro de que no quede nada de ese monstruo. Alguien podría intentar clonarlo.

Diecisiete se apoyó sobre el codo y la observó, desde arriba. Ella tuvo un escalofrío por el juego de la luz del farol del patio y la palidez del rostro de él. No le hacía mucha justicia.

—Puedes estar tranquila en ese sentido —aseguró, con el hielo en la voz—. Ya nada de eso importa. Cell está muerto y todos a los que absorbió están vivos.

Sin embargo, no sonaba a consuelo. Él no parecía tranquilo. Mucho menos lo iba a estar ella.

«Quiero dormir de nuevo. Estoy cansada. ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?» se lamentó, a punto de empujarlo para darse la vuelta y rogar que no hubiese pesadillas hasta la mañana.

La música en sus oídos volvió a interrumpirse. Esta vez, para dar paso a la alarma del sistema de vigilancia perimetral de la colina sobre la que estaba instalada la casa.  
La bióloga saltó de la cama y corrió hasta el ordenador, para abrir el software que le permitía acceder al circuito de las cámaras instaladas en la isla. A no mucha distancia de allí, una nave mediana en color negro subía por la pendiente.

Los cazadores ya no se esconderían. Irían directamente por ella, para luego tener el camino libre hacia el minotauro.

—No es posible —siseó, mientras buscaba su ropa en el suelo, todavía en la oscuridad—. ¿Cómo no los detectó el radar?

De alguna forma, Diecisiete había logrado vestirse en esos segundos. Ella no tuvo tiempo de subirse los pantalones y él ya casi estaba en la puerta de salida.

—Supongo que tendrás que actualizar tus controles a partir de ahora —sugirió, más serio que nunca—. Las trampas podrían dejar de ser útiles también.

En la pantalla de la laptop, los invasores se acercaban con peligrosa rapidez hacia ellos.

La bióloga se ató el pelo, con manos temblorosas. Al menos, tenía su vieja escopeta siempre cargada y al alcance.

—¡Malditos, no piensan rendirse nunca! —murmuró, entre dientes.

Si era así, ella tampoco iba a entregar aquel lugar con tanta facilidad.

Pero Diecisiete la sorprendió, llevándose el arma.

—Ahora no salgas —dijo, desde el umbral—. Ya vuelvo.

La bióloga escupió todos insultos que conocía, al verse desarmada y a medio vestir.

—¿Qué haces? ¿No ves lo que es esa nave? —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Son tres o cuatro!

Él le guiñó un ojo y se puso la escopeta al hombro.

—No te preocupes. Voy a cazar algunas billeteras. En un rato estoy de vuelta.

Entonces, ignorando sus protestas, cerró la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue más cortito, yey. En realidad, debía formar parte del anterior, pero hubiese quedado demasiado largo para lo que vienen siendo los demás que ya he publicado. Y lo que pasa es importante, debía quedar separado de las otras escenas.


	13. Paga mi precio

Diecisiete estaba de pésimo humor. La noche venía bien, dentro del plan. Estaba manejando bien sus tiempos y su oportunidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El acceso al ordenador de Beryl ya no era un problema. Tenía en su cabeza toda la información que había podido copiar.

«Ser una maldita máquina tiene sus ventajas. Ni siquiera necesito esos cables USB. El viejo me equipó bien para espiar y robar, al menos» pensó, apenas cerró la puerta de la casa cápsula y quedó a solas en la noche de Viridis.

Pero tenían que venir aquellos idiotas a molestarlo. De haber sido una semana antes, con una bola de energía los hubiera borrado de allí. Ahora, su propia idiotez venía a interponerse.

«Idiotas, idiotas. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin nosotros?» canturreó para sus adentros, mientras iba al encuentro de los invasores.

Sabía que Beryl lo estaría mirando por alguna de las ventanas. Calculó, con la rapidez del procesador implantado en su cerebro, que solo podría verlo desde el frente y que la perspectiva sumada a la iluminación de aquella hora tenía algunos puntos ciegos. Estaban al costado izquierdo de la nave que acababa de detenerse.

Eran tres los visitantes indeseados, ninguno con un ki más alto que el del conductor. Y el más poderoso no era motivo de preocupación para él. Habían quedado a unos cuarenta y dos metros de la casa, con algunos centímetros más.

No podía permitirse el volatilizarlos, no solo porque la bióloga lo vería —idiotez número uno—, sino porque parte del bosque que estaba debajo de la colina sufriría con el impacto —idiotez número dos—. Ya ni se detenía a sorprenderse por sus nuevas prioridades. Se había pasado el día acomodando trampas para cazadores, limpiando caminos y buscando a su presa, al mismo tiempo.

«¿Y qué si estoy dividido en dos? Yo puedo con esto».

Lo único que le quedaba, para no borrar con el codo lo que venía escribiendo con la mano, era espantarlos. Con suerte, a la distancia no se notaría la familiaridad con la que lo enfrentaron los que bajaban del vehículo.

El más fornido de todos también era el conductor, un hombre-perro de color marrón, con uniforme paramilitar en un camuflaje de grises. Apenas lo vio, se dirigió a él. Su falsa camaradería fue la misma que cuando se habían presentado, en la mansión del viejo loco que le había hecho el encargo.

—Lapislázuli, amigo —lo saludó, como si el encuentro fuese en una fiesta—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo que venir hasta aquí para saber si estás vivo?

«¿Amigo?».

El asco hizo que el androide torciera el gesto.

—Te di un seudónimo para que lo uses, Mohs —contestó, con sequedad—. No es necesario que añadas apodos extra.

Cuando fue obvio que no iba a dar explicaciones de su aparición desde la base de sus enemigos en la isla, el perro prefirió encarar la situación desde otro ángulo.

—¿Y el teléfono? ¿Qué le has hecho?  
—Oh, un accidente —respondió el androide, con despreocupada sinceridad—. Lo aplasté cuando intentaba evitar una de tus llamadas.

Y, como si nada, levantó su mano derecha con la venda puesta.

Los matones más débiles hicieron un escándalo al entender lo que acababan de escuchar. Mohs se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo como un niño al que debía educar mejor.

—No puedes ignorarme cuando trato de contactarte —explicó, con lentitud calculada.

Diecisiete sonrió, todavía con la escopeta apoyada en el hombro izquierdo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo por las noches? ¿Necesitas con quién conversar?

Los otros esbirros de Zarqun Mirk eran un hombre-lagarto y un humano albino. Sin embargo, parecieron aullar de indignación desde su posición a los costados de la nave.

—¡No seas insolente con el General Mohs!  
—¡Vamos a coserte la boca a patadas, infeliz!

Mohs, sin avanzar ni retroceder un paso, sin girarse ni soltar un grito, descruzó los brazos y levantó uno de los puños. De inmediato, los insultos y las amenazas cesaron.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el jeep, los sensores y los radares infrarrojos que te envié? —preguntó el hombre-can, con infinita paciencia.  
—Ahora es todo chatarra reciclada —contestó el androide, de la misma manera—. Es el eterno problema del hombre contra la naturaleza, ¿saben? Y la naturaleza ganó. Supongo que habrán tenido un seguro para esas cosas, porque no pienso permitir que las descuenten de mi pago.

El puño de Mohs, todavía en el aire, crujió por la fuerza contenida.

—Tú tráenos al minotauro y entonces hablaremos.

«Suficiente» pensó el androide, moviendo el arma de su cuello hasta apuntar con el cañón al suelo. Los que estaban frente a él se pusieron en guardia, con distintos niveles de ansiedad.

—Bien. Ahora han visto que sigo entero —dijo, con ganas de terminar aquello—. Hemos tenido nuestra conversación. Pueden irse. Adiós.

E iba a darse vuelta para dejarlos allí, en una concesión de amabilidad a nombre del intercambio de dinero que se daría en un futuro cercano, pero Mohs lo detuvo del brazo que no llevaba la escopeta. Ahora estaban demasiado cerca del coche, por el lado izquierdo. Idiotas. Él, el perro, los que iban detrás. Todos, idiotas.

—A ver, niño escuálido —advirtió el principal asistente del millonario—. ¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo son las cosas aquí? Vas a quedarte con este transmisor, lo quieras o no.

Dicho esto, le puso en la palma de la mano derecha un aparato negro del tamaño de una caja de cerillas, con el logo de Industrias Mirk. No tenía las típicas luces intermitentes de las películas, ni emitía ningún ruido. Podía caber en un bolsillo y aparentar ser cualquier cosa que a él se le ocurriera en una excusa.

Sin embargo, el androide estaba harto de esos juegos. Destrozó el plástico cerrando el puño, volviendo a abrir las heridas por el móvil y manchando de rojo el vendaje desde el interior.

—No. Ustedes no han entendido nada —aclaró, entre dientes—. No pueden ponerme un rastreador, como si yo fuese la presa y no el minotauro de los cojones.

Los dedos de Mohs apretaron su brazo, como si quisieran clavarse en éste. El hocico ancho y oscuro se acercó al rostro del androide. Los ojos caninos destellaban de furia. Detrás, la casa era totalmente visible sobre el hombro del perro y el parabrisas de la nave.

—Aquí no importa lo que tú o yo pensemos de lo que se puede o no hacer. Es Zarqun Mirk quien pone la música. Nosotros bailamos.

De un movimiento, Diecisiete arrancó su brazo del agarre, sabiendo que tenía a los dos kis restantes en sus posibles vías de escape.

—Bien. Díganle a Mirk que no soy su empleado y que su música se la puede meter por el culo, junto con todos los radares y teléfonos del planeta.  
—¡Ya fue suficiente! —protestó el hombre lagarto, a su espalda—. ¡Le está faltando el respeto al jefe!  
—Ten cuidado, Lapislázuli —advirtió el perro—. No me retes.

La máscara de simpatía se había perdido hacía rato. Y Diecisiete lo prefirió así. La sinceridad solía escasear en el mundo de la ilegalidad.

—Ni tú a mí, Mohs —contestó, más cómodo en esa parte de la conversación—. Nuestra única relación es ésta. Cuando tenga la presa, se las voy a llevar. Y ustedes van a pagarme lo que vale. Me importa una mierda quién sea Zarqun Mirk, hasta entonces no quiero oír nada de él o de ustedes.

Esa vez, ni el puño alzado de Mohs detuvo al hombre lagarto en su impulso de atacar. El ambiente estaba muy tenso y los dos subordinados del can no parecían acostumbrados a tratar con imprevistos.

Así, con un grito, el soldado se lanzó con toda la fuerza de sus puños sobre el androide.

—¡Maldito, vas a trag...!

No contó con que nada era lo que parecía en aquel mundo cruel y estúpido.

De un puñetazo y con la misma mano que tenía herida, Diecisiete barrió con su cara verdosa. Cuando cayó al suelo, el hombre tenía el cuello roto. La vista de la casa había quedado oculta, detrás de las puertas que no llevaban vidrios en la segunda fila de asientos de la nave intrusa.

—Oh. Otro accidente —anunció, como si se le hubiese caído una taza de cerámica barata—. Soy un bruto con mis manos, ¿lo ven?

Los dos que quedaron vivos retrocedieron con cautela. A la señal del de más rango, el otro cargó con el muerto, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta posterior de la nave.

—No voy a dejar pasar esto, imbécil —gruñó Mohs—. Te lo prometo.

En pocos segundos, ya habían vuelto al interior del vehículo y estaban por levantar el vuelo. Diecisiete los saludó, con la misma falsa alegría que había detestado al comienzo del encuentro.

—¡Que tengan un buen viaje! —exclamó, con la escopeta en alto—. Cuidado con las tormentas al este, parece que el mar está agitado.

La única respuesta fue el viento del despegue y la tierra que se levantó en remolino, golpeando en su rostro.

***

—¿Qué ocurrió ahí afuera? —gritó Beryl, asustada al verlo entrar con la mano ensangrentada.

Él cerró con tranquilidad y dejó el arma contra la pared, con el seguro puesto. En ningún momento se lo había quitado.  
Observó a la bióloga correr por el botiquín y la esperó de pie en medio de la sala. Una sensación extraña surgió en su pecho, al imaginarla preocupada por él.

—Nada —mintió—. Les dije que se fueran, ellos me hicieron caso.

Ella volvió y lo hizo sentarse junto a la mesa que habían desordenado por el sexo horas antes.

—Me refiero al grupo —insistió, mientras le quitaba el vendaje sucio—. Parecía que llevaban a uno a rastras hasta la parte de atrás de la nave.

Él analizó su reacción inocente. No parecía estar fingiendo para sonsacarle una confesión. Tampoco era su estilo.  
Entonces, la venda fue descartada y su palma maltrecha quedó al descubierto. La expresión de terror y desconcierto de Beryl fue la mejor respuesta a las dudas del androide.

—Oh, sí. El pobre tipo se descompuso por el viaje y el clima de la isla —dijo, mientras ella lo limpiaba y desinfectaba—. No creo que se recupere pronto.

Ella levantó sus ojos grises y lo miró de cerca, con sus hermosas pestañas y sus cejas arqueadas en adorable sorpresa.

—Eso sí es extraño.

El cosquilleo en sus tripas lo sorprendió y lo dejó congelado en la silla. Aquel era el recurso menos original que a su organismo se le podría haber ocurrido. Si el objetivo era advertirle que estaba cruzando la línea de lo posible, ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

Beryl había vuelto su atención al proceso de comprobar que no necesitara nuevos puntos y volver a vendarlo. Diecisiete quería estirarse para besarle una mejilla. Se había convertido en un idiota peor de lo que imaginaba.

—Extraño —repitió, luego de un carraspeo—. Lo mismo pensé yo. Supongo que el oficio de cazador furtivo no es para cualquier estómago.

La bióloga terminó con la curación y se levantó, para guardar y tirar, según correspondiera. El androide suspiró y la siguió con la mirada, en una actitud muy poco propia de él. Su mano estaba como nueva, blanca y sin huellas de culpa.

—Al menos salieron de aquí sin que hubiese ningún incidente —continuó hablando ella, mientras iba y venía del baño—. Lo hiciste bien. Yo los hubiera corrido a balazos.

Por fin, él se puso de pie y cruzó la sala hacia el pasillo, no sin antes darle a la joven una palmada suave en el hombro. Se las arregló para que casi no se sintiera.

—Tranquila. No volverás a verlos por aquí.

Tenía ganas de regresar con ella a la habitación. En eso, recordó el circuito de cámaras, disponible todavía en la pantalla de la laptop encendida en la cocina. Alarmado, se giró con la intención de hacerla desaparecer.

Pero Beryl se le adelantó, fue hacia allí y la apagó.

—No estaría tan segura de eso —la oyó murmurar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque a veces nos olvidamos que los ex villanos de la serie pueden ser aterradores cuando quieren.
> 
> P.D.: Aguanten los lagartos. Tendría una iguana (sé que no es lo mismo, o eso creo), pero no puedo por mi gato. Se la comería. En fin. Imaginen a Mohs como una versión malvada de Mr. Peanutbutter. Y con pelaje más oscuro.


End file.
